Nụ hôn rắc rối
by WingsTran
Summary: Tiếp theo của "Khi yêu là vô tận". Shinichi- chàng thám tử tài hoa trẻ tuổi, thanh tra cao cấp của NSA, lẫy lừng danh tiếng, đang gặp 1 rắc rối nghiêm trọng...Và cậu ấy đã phải tìm đến những người bạn chí cốt của mình để tư vấn tâm lý...What's happen?
1. Kaitou Kid Nhà ảo thuật của thế kỷ

**Author**: Wings89  
**Summary**: Shinichi- chàng thám tử tài hoa trẻ tuổi, thanh tra cao cấp của NSA, lẫy lừng danh tiếng, đang gặp 1 rắc rối nghiêm trọng...Và cậu ấy đã phải tìm đến những người bạn chí cốt của mình để tư vấn tâm lý...What's happen?

**1) Kaitou Kid- Nhà ảo thuật của thế kỷ**

- Hôn làm sao á?

Kid trợn mắt nhìn Shinichi, như vừa nhìn thấy một sinh vật lạ ngoài hành tinh.

- Suỵttttt !- Shinichi bụm miệng cậu ta lại - Đồ chết dẫm, định la lên cho cả thế giới biết à?

- Khục khục ...- Kaitou ho sặc sụa, tưởng chừng cậu ta đùa, ai ngờ là ...thật.

Chúa ôi. Thượng Đế ới.

- Shinichi, cậu và cô ấy đã hẹn hò nhau cả 4 tháng nay rồi- Kaito gí mặt vào Shinichi- Thế mà chưa có 1 nụ hôn nào cả ư?

Shinichi vò đầu bứt tai một cách khổ sở.

- Ờ ..ớ...tớ có thử vài lần nhưng ko thành công.

- Cậu thử cách nào?

- Thì tớ..ờ bắt chước trong mấy bộ tiểu thuyết của bố, đứng trước cửa nhà nàng vào 1 đêm tuyết rơi... sau đó gọi nàng ra...

- Lãng mạn đấy- Kaitou khoái chí vỗ lên bàn một cái bốp, khiến mọi người quay lại nhìn tò mò. Nhưng cậu ta tảng lờ như không thấy- Rồi sau nữa?

- Thì tớ đứng trước mặt cô ấy - Mặt Shinichi bắt đầu đỏ lựng như trái cà chua- Và nói" Anh yêu em"...

Đôi mắt Kaitou sáng rực lên, trông như vừa bắt được một món báu vật cực quý nào đó.

- Sao nữa, sao nữa?

- Cô ấy nhìn tớ một lúc rồi hỏi " Anh bị hâm à" - Nụ cười trên môi Shinichi méo xệch đi cùng lúc giọng cười sằng sặc của Kaito vang to.

- Hahahaha, ôi...ối trời ơi...câu hỏi hay nhất trong ngày đấy! Không hổ danh là Shiho-san!

- Đồ chết tiệt- Shinichi làu bàu- Tớ gọi cậu ra ko phải để bảo cậu cười nhạo tớ đâu nhé!

- Tớ không cố ý - Kaitou xua tai, trên môi xuất hiện nụ cười nửa miệng quen thuộc- Nhưng mà Shinichi Kudou, cậu làm tớ bất ngờ thật chứ bộ.

- Không giúp thì thôi- Đôi mắt Shinichi hằn lên những tia giận dữ- Nhưng nếu cậu cứ dùng cái giọng đó nữa thì tớ sẽ gông cổ cậu về NSA đấy, siêu trộm Kid!

Kaitou rụt vai lại, lè lưỡi.

- Ôi sợ quá ! Được được, tớ ko đùa nữa. Nhưng...tóm lại cậu muốn tớ giúp thế nào đây?

Kaitou nhe răng cười nhăn nhở.

- Thay cậu đánh cắp nụ hôn công chúa hả?

Shinichi giơ nắm tay lên.

- Cậu mà dám làm thế thì tôi thề là tôi giết cậu, chứ ko phải tống cậu vào tù mọt gông đâu!

- Haha dĩ nhiên, dĩ nhiên...- Kaitou cười lớn- Thế tóm lại cậu muốn tớ giúp gì đây?

- Dĩ nhiên là...- Shinichi vờ quay đi giấu sự xấu hổ - Đóng thế tớ để tạo không khí..ờ lãng mạn...thích hợp cho chuyện ấy...

- Hử? Tạo không khí thích hợp là sao? - Kaitou ngẩn người.

- Mỗi lần tớ hẹn cô ấy đi ăn, đi xem phim hay đi đâu đó...là ở đó xảy ra án mạng- Shinichi thở dài- Và tất cả mọi cuộc hẹn hò lẫn dự định đều bị phá hoại bằng một cái xác từ trên trời rớt xuống. Còn hẹn cô ấy ở nhà, thì như vừa rồi tớ mới kể đấy.

Kaitou lại cười sặc sụa, mặc kệ ánh mắt hình viên đạn lia về mình.

- Thế nên, Kaitou, để chuẩn bị cho 1 nụ hôn hoàn hảo, 1 địa điểm thích hợp, 1 không gian không bị người khác quấy rối, nhờ cậu đóng giả tớ đi chơi với cô ấy 1 buổi, ờ tất nhiên, khi không khí bắt đầu nóng lên rồi thì...- Shinichi đỏ mặt- Tớ sẽ thay chỗ cậu hoàn thành nốt buổi đi chơi.

- Thù lao thế nào đây- Kaitou nheo mắt- Siêu trộm Kid ko làm ko công cho ai bao giờ đâu nhé!

Shinichi thở ra với vẻ chán chường.

- Tớ sẽ thanh toán cho cậu bộ cánh lượn mới.

- Tốt:)

Shiho nhìn chăm chăm vào "Shinichi" với một ánh mắt khó hiểu, khiến Kaitou có hơi chột dạ. Khỉ thật, cậu đóng giả Shinichi cả chục lần mà Ran Mouri cũng ko nhận ra, đừng nói bà chằn này lại biết. Nhưng rồi cậu thở phào khi Shiho mỉm cười.

- Chúng ta đến viện hải dương nhé?

- Uh, bất cứ nơi nào em thích.

Cậu mở cửa xe, sau đó bế cô lên, cẩn thận cài dây an toàn lại. Sau đó, cậu xếp chiếc xe lăn vào trong cốp một cách gọn gàng.

Họ đến viện hải dương, và trải qua một buổi lê la khắp các gian hàng trưng bày đồ kỷ niệm.  
Shiho tỏ ra rất phấn khởi. Những nụ cười dịu dàng liên tục nở trên môi, khiến Kaitou thấy vui lây.

Chạng vạng, nhắm chừng đã thấm mệt, Kaitou đưa Shiho vào một nhà hàng nhỏ bên cạnh sông Harusu. Nhấp một ngụm rượu Sherry, đôi má Shiho ửng hồng dưới ánh đèn vàng lung linh từ những chùm đèn treo lộng lẫy. Kaitou nhoẻn miệng cười.

- Hôm nay em vui chứ, Shiho-san? - Anh nâng một bàn tay cô lên, khẽ đặt lên dàn da trắng trẻo ấy một nụ hôn nhẹ.

Shiho mỉm cười.

- Dĩ nhiên em rất vui...

Ánh mắt cô thình lình đanh lại, giọng nói lạnh lẽo như những tảng băng táng thẳng vào mặt Kaitou.

- Cảm ơn anh, Kaitou Kid.

Kaitou nhảy dựng lên, thiếu điều muốn đụng trần nhà. Đôi mắt Shiho liếc qua dáng người quen thuộc đang lấp ló sau cửa lớn với vẻ đằng đằng sát khí.

- Đây là lại là một trò chết tiệt của anh ấy nữa phải ko?

- Á...ư...- Kaitou lắp bắp- Sao...sao em biết..lúc nào vậy?

Đôi mày cô nhếch lên và một nụ cười châm biếm xuất hiện.

- Từ lúc anh đứng trước mặt em. Shinichi không bao giờ gọi em là Shiho-san.

- Khỉ gió thật- Kaitou nhăn nhó, và quay ra cửa hét ầm lên- Thất bại rồi, tớ chuồn đây. Cậu tự mà lo liệu nhé!

Một làn khói trắng xuất hiện, và Kaitou biến mất theo đúng phong cách của Kid 1412.

Để lại cho Shinichi một tấn bi kịch nhớ đời- Tất nhiên, vẫn là một buổi hẹn hò hoàn toàn-không-có-một-nụ-hôn nào cả!

- Sao em lại khẳng định đó ko phải là anh? Thỉnh thoảng anh vẫn gọi em là Shiho-san, chứ có phải ko đâu?-

Shinichi tò mò hỏi.

Nhưng cô vẫn thờ ơ dán mắt vào trang báo mới. Một nụ cười thấp thoáng trên môi, khiến gương mặt băng giá xinh đẹp càng trở nên mê hoặc bí ẩn.

Ngốc à...

Dù trên đời này có hàng trăm người giống hệt anh đi nữa, thì đó cũng chỉ là những người giống anh- chứ ko phải anh.

Vì anh là người em yêu...

Nên bất luận thế nào, em cũng sẽ nhận ra anh...

Vì chỉ khi ở bên anh, trái tim em mới bình yên và ấm áp như thế này mà thôi...

Chỉ có anh...là duy nhất...


	2. Quân sư quạt đen Heiji Hattori

**2) Quân sư quạt đen- Heiji Hattori  
**

- Lần đầu tiên cậu hôn Kazuha là như thế nào vậy?

Shinichi nhìn thẳng vào mắt Hattori với giọng cực kỳ nghiêm túc. Đang uống dở lon coca, Heiji sặc lên một tiếng và ho sù sụ.

- Hả..ả... - Hattori trợn ngược mắt lên, đến nỗi Shinichi có cảm giác nó sắp rớt ra ngoài.

- Các cậu ko thể cho tớ bất kỳ một phản ứng nào khác nữa sao?

Shinichi lầm bầm với vẻ bực dọc ko che giấu.

- Các cậu? - Hattori xoay ngược cái mũ lưỡi trai lại- Còn ai khác ngoài tớ- biết cái vụ rắc rối ngớ ngẩn này của cậu áh?

- Đây là một vấn đề-rất-nghiêm-túc!

Shinichi gằn giọng, ý là cậu đã sắp hết kiên nhẫn.

Hattori thở dài, làn da đen trông càng u ám hơn.

- Phải, phải, đối với một gã hơn 30 tuổi đầu mà vẫn chưa biết cách hôn thì đúng là quá sức nghiêm trọng rồi.

- Hattori!- Shinichi rít qua kẽ răng.

Nhưng hình như anh chàng chẳng có vẻ gì sợ tiếng rin rít đó. Anh nhún vai, tiếp tục đưa lon coca lên uống nốt phần dở dang.

- Shinichi - Hattori kề sát vào tai Shinichi, thì thầm- Cậu làm tớ nghi ngờ bản lĩnh đàn ông của cậu đấy. Hay là nhịn suốt 10 năm rồi khiến cậu tê liệt bản năng luôn?

- HEIJI HATTORI ! - Shinichi gầm lên và gương mặt chuyển qua màu đỏ tía.- TỚ HOÀN TOÀN BÌNH THƯỜNG!

Hattori vẫn chưa muốn kết thúc sớm màn trêu ngươi này, tiếp tục cười hềnh hệch .

- Bình thường mà 30 tuổi vẫn chưa có nổi một nụ hôn? Trong khi đó tớ đã là bố của một thằng nhóc 5 tuổi rồi đấy!

- Hôn nhân là mồ chôn tình ái, mà vợ con là nhà tù êm ái có vào chẳng có ra! - Shinichi hừ mũi.- Chỉ có kẻ ngu dại mới thích chết sớm trong nấm mồ đó!

- À á, tớ sẽ mách với bà cụ non câu này!

- Cậu dám!

- Thách không?

- Không, tớ đâu có điên.

Hattori ôm bụng cười một cách khoái trá. Thế đấy, Shinichi Kudou.

- Vào vấn đề chính đi - Shinichi càu nhàu, anh ko muốn tiếp tục dây dưa ngoài vòng câu chuyện- Cậu có giúp tớ ko?

- Haha, tất nhiên, tất nhiên- Hattori vẫn chưa thôi khép miệng lại, trong lúc bàn tay vỗ bình bịch vào lưng Shinichi tỏ ý " Cậu làm tớ cực kỳ buồn cười đấy".

Shinichi rủa thầm, toàn lũ bán đứng anh em, chả được tích sự gì, chỉ giỏi cười trên nỗi đau của người khác. Ờ, dĩ nhiên rủa thầm thì chỉ là rủa thầm, dù sao cũng còn phải nhờ vả, nên anh chỉ có thể trưng ra bộ mặt méo mó khó chịu chứ chẳng dám thốt nên lời.

- Thế hai người tiến tới đâu rồi?- Hattori nghiêng đầu nhìn vào đôi mắt Shinichi đang giấu sau mớ tóc rối bù xù.

- Tới đâu là sao? - Shinichi nhát gừng, bắt đầu căng dây thần kinh cảnh giác.

- Trời ạ, chưa được hôn, thế đã được nắm tay hay ôm iếc gì đó chưa. - Tới lượt Hattori tỏ vẻ mất kiên nhẫn.

Quỷ quái gì đây, trong khi lúc này đáng ra anh đang nằm nhà, ấm áp bên vợ đẹp con ngoan, thì phải lê lết tấm thân còm cõi ra phơi nắng phơi gió, chỉ để nghe thằng bạn thân 30 tuổi nhờ tư vấn...cách hôn bạn gái hắn! Chúa ơi!

Shinichi hơi đỏ mặt, bắt đầu ấp úng.

- Ờ ...nắm tay thì thỉnh thoảng...Ôm thì ngày nào chẳng có...

- Hả? - Hattori tưởng mình nghe lộn- Nói lại coi, ngày- nào- cũng-ôm á?

Shinichi thở dài.

- Mỗi ngày 4 lần. Sáng đi làm, bế cô ấy ra xe, tới sở, bế cô ấy xuống. Buổi chiều, quy trình lập lại. Chẳng phải ngày nào cũng ôm là gì...

Nếu ko phải phía sau là bức tường, chắc chắn Hattori đã lộn nhào từ trên ghế xuống.

- Thật...thật là lãng mạn..tới mức lãng xẹt luôn đó, Kudou! - Hattori nửa cười nửa mếu. Anh thực sự ko biết nói gì hơn với anh bạn gà tồ của mình!

- Thực ra tớ cũng có...ờ coi fim, và tất nhiên cũng có tìm hiểu chút đỉnh...những thời điểm thích hợp cho nụ hôn đầu tiên í... Có điều...

Shinichi đưa tay lên gãi đầu lia lịa, người ko wen biết dễ hiểu lầm đầu anh là cả 1 ổ chí to đùng.

- Có điều chỉ cần nhìn vào mắt cô ấy, là cả người tớ bấn loạn cả lên...Tay chân thì trở nên thừa thãi chả biết giấu vào đâu...

Hattori nhếch môi tạo thành một vẻ cực-đểu:

- Hôn bằng môi chứ có xài tới tay chân đâu mà chẳng thừa, trừ khi cậu định làm chuyện khác...

- Hattori- Shinichi gầm gừ- Có tin là tớ tọng cả lon nước đấy vào miệng cậu ko hả?

- Haizzzzzz, ôi Shinichi ơi là Shinichi - Hattori lắc đầu- Nếu nhìn vào mắt bà chằn ấy mà thấy sợ thì cứ nhắm tịt lại là được thôi.

Hattori lại nhe răng để lộ một nụ cười...nham nhở:

- Đằng nào khi hôn lại có ai mở mắt bao giờ.

Shinichi đực mặt ra, trông ngố như con gà gô.

- Nhắm mắt á, ừ nhỉ, sao tớ ko nghĩ ra.

- Đứng trước mặt bà ấy thì còn nghĩ quái gì được chứ- Hattori gật gù tỏ vẻ thông cảm- Đến tớ còn phát ngất khi vừa gặp lại cô ấy nữa là...

Sau đó, anh cười cười.

- Cậu có thể chọn một thời điểm bất ngờ, chứ đừng quá cứng nhắc là phải có bầu không khí lãng mạn. Dù sao thì mọi cuộc hẹn hò nào của cậu chả có vài cái xác xuất hiện, nên có muốn lãng mạn cũng chẳng được.

- Thời điểm bất ngờ? - Shinichi trố mắt nhìn Hattori.

- Ờ - Hattori cười ranh mãnh- Bất cứ lúc nào cũng đc, chỉ cần có không gian riêng của 2 người thôi. Nụ hôn đầu của tớ và Kazuha là ở cầu thang nhà tớ đấy.

- Hảaa.ả..?- Lần này tới miệng Shinichi há to, thật xúi quẩy nếu có con ruồi nào bay lạc vào đó.

- Hehehe, nụ hôn đầu cần sự bất ngờ hơn là sự chuẩn bị quá chu đáo. Nếu ko sẽ làm mất đi tính thú vị của nó.

Shinichi cúi đầu lẩm bẩm.

- Uh, nhắm tịt mắt lại, không gian riêng, 2 người, bất ngờ...

Hattori nhìn Shinichi khuyến mãi một nụ cười mang hàm ý" Chúc may mắn", trước khi đứng dậy thanh toán tiền, bỏ lại chàng thám tử vẫn đang loay hoay nghiền ngẫm câu thần chú " Nhắt mắt lại, không gian riêng, bất ngờ"

Hai hôm sau, Shinichi đến chỗ làm với vẻ ủ ê thê-thảm-thiết, còn Shiho khiến các nhân viên phòng giám định hoá học ngạc nhiên với vết bầm tím ở trán, kèm một vết trầy nhẹ ngang mũi. Song song đó là nét mặt cực- kỳ- cau- có.

Một số người bấm tay nhau nén bụng cười, một số thì công khai trêu chọc ko thương tiếc, bởi sự tích " thang máy truyền kỳ" của họ được công khai rộng rãi bởi camera số 7-8.

Chuyện là Shinichi rắp tâm thực hiện theo bí quyết của anh Hattori, một nụ hôn bất ngờ và thú vị ở một nơi riêng tư chỉ có 2 người. Sau một ngày vạch kế hoạch, tính toán thời gian, đo lường khoảng cách và xác định vị trí va chạm của đôi môi, Shinichi quyết định thực hiện phi vụ "nụ hôn đầu tiên" ở trong...thang máy sở NSA! ( máu liều vô hạn độ ăn sâu vào cơ thể rồi!)

Để tránh tối đa sự dòm ngó của dân chúng, hôm đó Shinichi đưa Shiho đến phòng giám định theo lối băng ngang nhà xe số 8.

Đó là khu vực giành riêng cho các thanh tra cao cấp, dùng trong một số trường hợp khẩn thiết ( qua một đêm suy nghĩ, Shinichi đã tự thuyết phục mình đây thực sự là 1 trường hợp khẩn thiết đặc biệt), với thang máy số 27 rất ít khi hoạt động nếu ko có thẻ từ của người sử dụng ( loại thẻ chỉ các sếp mới có ). Điều tuyệt vời nhất là thang máy này ko có gắn camera ( sau đó Shinichi mới biết đó là sự lầm lẫn nghiêm trọng trong đời)

- Sao lại đi đường này? - Shiho nhíu mày khi thấy lối rẽ qua nhà xe số 8.

- Đường này lên khu của em nhanh hơn.- Shinichi mỉm cười dịu dàng, che giấu một âm mưu le lói trong mắt.

- Em ko nghĩ vậy- Shiho nhún vai, nhưng cô cũng ko hỏi nữa. Cô ngả người vào lưng ghế ( chính xác là một chiếc xe lăn có cấu tạo hình dáng như một chiếc ghế có bánh xe), đưa tay che miệng.

- Hôm qua em lại thức khuya à? - Shinichi nhìn nét mặt buồn ngủ của Shiho, nhăn mày.

- Có vài thứ cần báo cáo hôm nay- Shiho ngước lên nhìn Shinichi- Em đang ráng hoàn thành mọi việc trước cuối tháng này.

- Sao lại là cuối tháng?

Cô thờ ơ xoắn nhẹ đuôi tóc của mình. Shinichi hiểu là cô muốn giữ bí mật, anh ko hỏi thêm gì nữa.

Shinichi quẹt thẻ từ vào khe, kích hoạt hệ thống nhận diện vân tay. Anh ấn ngón trỏ vào, một khe nhỏ xuất hiện, đẩy ra một chiếc máy có gắn hai camera song song: Hệ thống nhận diện đồng tử. Shinichi khom người áp sát mắt mình vào hai lỗ camera.

Một tiếng bíp xác nhận vang lên, kèm theo một giọng nói rè rè từ máy phát:

" Xác nhận, ngài Shinichi Kudou. Xin mời."

Cánh cửa sắt kéo lên từ từ.

- Ngạc nhiên đấy - Shiho cười- Khu bên em chưa có hệ thống này.

- Ờ - Shinichi đẩy xe vào trong và quét thẻ lần nữa.- Vẫn còn nhiều điều ngạc nhiên nữa cơ, Shiho.

Anh nháy mắt trong cái nhìn nghi hoặc của cô gái.

" Xác nhận mệnh lệnh di chuyển. Phòng phân tích hoá học- khu giám định"

Tiếng thang máy di chuyển ầm ì.

Tốt! Khoảng cách từ đây tới phòng giám định mất 3 phút.

Shinichi hít thật sâu. Đếm ngược 10 giây nào.

9...8...7..6...

Shiho vẫn lơ đãng nhìn vào khoảng không phía trước, dường như cô đang mải mê theo đuổi một suy nghĩ xa xôi nào đó.

3...2...1

Ầm!

Shinichi hoảng hồn níu tay Shiho trước khi cô ngã bật ra khỏi xe lăn. Ánh sáng trong thang máy chớp chớp liên tục, trước khi tắt ngấm hoàn toàn.

Một dòng chữ nhấp nháy trên biển báo tầng:

" Thang máy đang bảo dưỡng định kỳ, vui lòng chờ 15'"

- Trời ạ...- Shiho rên rỉ- Shinichi, hôm nay là ngày bảo trì thang số 20 đến 30.

Shinichi bắt đầu luống cuống.

Chúa ơi, Ngài muốn trêu con thì nên lựa lúc khác chứ!

Hẹn hò thì ngài quẳng cho con mấy cái xác chết, còn trong thang máy thì ngài bắt nó bảo trì.

Con đã 30 tuổi rồi, lạy Chúa, và con chỉ xin Người 1 nụ hôn thôi mà! Có cần làm khó nhau vậy ko.?

Shinichi vừa bối rối vừa bực mình. Anh lần tìm đôi vai của Shiho, vỗ nhè nhẹ.

- Em ổn chứ?

- Uh, em ko sao- Giọng cô vẫn rất bình tĩnh.- Nhưng trễ mất buổi họp sáng nay của em rồi, Shinichi.

Anh nghe tiếng cô thở dài.

- Anh xin lỗi.

Anh khẽ khàng, giọng ( giả vờ ) ăn năn.

- Không sao, xem như thỉnh thoảng giải lao một chút vậy.

Shinichi nắm lấy tay cô, dựa lưng vào cửa thang máy. Ánh sáng nhờ nhờ từ bảng thông báo liên tục chớp tắt hắt thẳng vào gương mặt Shiho, trông cô trở nên huyền ảo hơn, khiến kẻ đang đứng đối diện kia bắt đầu thấy không khí có chút ngột ngạt, dù máy lạnh vẫn hoạt động ở mức -16 độ.

Và Shinichi bắt đầu nghe tim mình nhảy điệu Hawaii.

- Shinichi? - Shiho nghiêng người nhìn anh- Anh ko nghe em nói sao?

- Huh? - Anh giật mình- Nói gì?

Shiho cau mày, đôi mắt xanh ánh lên những tia nhìn kỳ lạ.

- Anh nắm tay em chặt quá - Cô thở hắt ra- Em đau đấy.

- Uh, anh xin lỗi- Shinichi ngượng ngùng đặt tay cô xuống. Một hương thơm nhè nhẹ xộc vào mũi khi mặt anh chạm khẽ vào tóc cô.

Hình như tim anh đổi từ điệu Hawaii sang chơi nhạc Rock rồi thì phải.

Shinichi nhắm mắt lại.

" ... ở nơi riêng tư chỉ có 2 người"

Nơi đây chính xác chỉ có 2 người ( và bên ngoài có khoảng 20 người đang theo dõi camera , cộng với 200 người khác đang vừa cắm đầu làm việc, vừa dỏng tai nghe "truyền miệng trực tiếp" - lúc đó Shinichi chưa biết điều này onion3 )

" Nhắm mắt lại"

Vâng, đã nhắm rồi...với lại nơi đây cũng có sáng sủa gì mấy đâu...

" Một nụ hôn bất ngờ"

Shinichi nâng nhẹ gương mặt Shiho, qua cảm giác của bàn tay, anh lần tìm đến bờ môi ngọt ngào đầy quyến rũ...

Gương mặt hai người sát vào nhau đến nỗi anh có thể cảm nhận rõ hơi thở Shiho đang lạc ra ngoài nhịp điệu vốn có.

Shinichi nhích lên chút nữa...

Ầm!

- Á!

- Oái!

- Đau quá, Shinichi!- Tiếng Shiho thét lên.

Hoá ra thang máy đã bảo trì xong và bắt đầu hoạt động lại bằng một cái giật mạnh. Nó khiến hai kẻ đang " nửa tỉnh nửa mê" kia ngã chúi nhủi vào nhau, và...nụ hôn ( diễn tả một cách chính xác là môi + răng ) của Shinichi bập thẳng vào mũi Shiho, trong khi đầu anh phang ngay vào trán cô một cú khá mạnh.

Thế nên...

...nghĩa là...

...vẫn chẳng có một nụ hôn nào cả...

...tệ hơn nữa là tuy nó đã kết thúc, nhưng hậu quả thì vẫn ở lại...

...Một vết bầm trên trán, một vết trầy ngang mũi...

...Một gương mặt đằng đằng sát khí với đôi mắt hình tên lửa hạt nhân...

...Ám ảnh theo Shinichi suốt hơn cả tháng trời, chưa kể tới lời trêu ghẹo của đám nhân viên, nụ cười tủm tỉm của Ran, cái nhìn mỉa mai của Hakuba và đôi mắt nheo nheo đáng ghét của Hattori...

...À quên, thêm một tấm thiệp " _chúc mừng_" của tên Kaitou chết tiệt kia nữa...


	3. Hakuba Chàng quý tộc lịch lãm

**3) Hakuba- Chàng quý tộc lịch lãm**

Shinichi đứng tần ngần trước cửa phòng làm việc của Hakuba với một nét -miễn-cưỡng-sắp-chết rồi.

Anh định đá cửa bước vào nhưng cái nhếch môi đầy châm biếm của hắn hiện lên khiến anh chột dạ. Trong khi đó, đám nhân nhân viên ngoài kia người qua kẻ lại liên tục, nhưng ko quên ném cho anh những cái nhìn " chia sẻ" kín đáo.

Hai thằng bạn phá hoại, Kaitou và Hattori, ông đây nhất định sẽ báo thù!

Shinichi nghiến răng nghĩ thầm.

Anh thực sự ko muốn tới đây tí ti nào, nhưng...phải nói tình hình bây giờ nguy cấp lắm rồi. Shiho đã giận anh đến cả tháng trời vì cái phi vụ " thang máy" chết tiệt kia, và dỗ nàng nguôi giận cũng là 1 vấn đề căng thẳng thần kinh chứ đừng nói gì đến việc xin nàng một nụ hôn.

Mà...dỗ ngọt phụ nữ thì "lão" Hakuba là tên cáo già điêu luyện nhất hành tinh. Đến bà chằn Ran "lão" còn dụ được nữa là...

Shinichi bẻ các ngón tay răng rắc, còn chân thì cứ di di lên sàn một cách khó chịu.

Nhờ vả lão ta là chuyện cực chẳng đã, bởi anh biết lão Hakuba này sẽ ko từ mọi cơ hội dù nhỏ nhoi để lôi anh ra làm trò hề cho mấy gã bạn xấu tính kia, khuyến mãi thêm các bà vợ lắm chuyện.

Một bên là danh dự, lòng tự trọng của đàn ông...

...Một bên là ánh mắt sắc như dao phay, bén như dao cạo của nàng người yêu bé nhỏ...

Đi cũng chết mà về cũng chết, đằng nào thì danh dự với tự trọng của Shinichi cũng sớm bị vứt toẹt vào sọt rác sau cái vụ thang máy kia rồi... Lo đối phó với cơn thịnh nộ của Shiho còn tốt hơn.

Hít một hơi thật mạnh, anh mở cửa bước vào. Và con ngươi muốn lọt khỏi tròng khi thấy ngoài Hakuba, cả tên Kaitou báo đời và gã Hattori ăn hại kia cũng đang ngồi vắt giò trên ghế. Hai cái mồm toét ra cười hếtt cỡ khi nhìn thấy Shinichi.

- Bọn tớ chờ cậu lâu lắm rồi đấy! - Hattori xoay xoay cái mũ theo thói quen.

Shinichi đóng sầm cửa lại, gương mặt hầm hầm như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống cả 3 kẻ trước mặt.

- Sao 2 người lại ở đây vậy?

- Lý do cậu tìm đến đây chính là câu trả lời đó, Kudou - Kaitou nháy mắt, búng ngón tay. Một lá bài hiện ra trên không trung.

- Q rô- Gã tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên, sau đó lắc đầu nhìn Shinichi vẻ thương hại - Nghĩa là tình cảm của cậu đang ở mức báo động đỏ!

- Định chuyển nghề sang làm thầy bói à, Kaitou? - Shinichi sầm mặt trước lúc ngồi xuống chiếc ghế sa-lông êm ái.

- Ờ- Kaitou nhe răng, để lộ một cái răng khểnh trông xinh trai cực- Dạo này nghề trộm đạo thất bát quá, coi bói dễ kiếm sống hơn.

Hakuba vẫn lặng im theo dõi cuộc đối thoại nãy giờ bằng cái vẻ lạnh lùng cao ngạo vốn khó. Hai tay chắp vào nhau, cằm chống lên mu bàn tay, anh tỏ ra thờ ơ với những câu bông đùa của lũ bạn đối với Shinichi.

- Này, nói gì đi chứ, Hakuba. - Hattori huých khuỷ tay vào anh.

- Thì tôi đang chờ ngài Kudou nói đây.- Anh mỉm cười, nụ cười mà nếu phụ nữ nhìn vào thì khéo ngất hàng loạt, nhưng đối với Shinichi thì anh hiểu rõ, nó mang ý nghĩa khiêu khích lẫn châm biếm.

Shinichi thở ra một cách não nùng.

Mình biết mà, chắc chắn mình sẽ sớm hối hận về việc nhờ gã Hakuba này giúp, ấy là chưa kể 2 tên phá hoại kia cũng đang ở đây. Thế thì đời mình bình yên được mới lạ.

Shinichi hằm hè nhìn Kaitou và Hattori bằng đôi mắt bốc lửa, trước khi liếc qua Hakuba bằng vẻ...thê thảm ko chịu được.

- Tôi sắp bị 2 bạn tốt kia hại chết rồi - Anh nghiến răng- Cả cậu cũng định thông đồng với họ hại đời tôi hả, Hakuba?

- Ấy ấy, đừng có vu khống- Kid nheo mắt nhìn Shinichi- Bọn tớ đã cố gắng hết sức giúp cậu rồi đấy chứ.

- Là do cậu dở tệ thôi- Hattori vịn tay lên thành ghế- Hết chỗ riêng tư rồi sao lại chọn ngay NSA để...làm cái chuyện ấy...- Và hắn bắt đầu cười khùn khục trong miệng.

- Quỷ tha ma bắt cậu đi, Hattori- Shinichi đỏ mặt- Tớ nhớ là thang máy số 27 ko có camera theo dõi.

- Ko có camera theo dõi- Hakuba cười, và lên giọng mỉa mai- Nhưng tất cả thang máy của NSA đều có hệ thống theo dõi chuyên dụng dùng lúc bảo dưỡng, nhằm đảm bảo an toàn cho những người mắc kẹt trong thang lúc đó. Chẳng lẽ cậu quên rồi hả?

Shinichi thở mạnh.

- Lúc đó thì quên, giờ nhớ thì trễ rồi.

Ba cái miệng đồng loạt banh rộng ra, nhưng mỗi người thể hiện nó theo một cách khác nhau, dù rằng mục đích hướng tới chỉ có một.

- Kaitou và Heiji đã kể tớ nghe về việc cậu đi gặp họ- Hakuba tiếp tục với một gương mặt khiến Shinichi chỉ muốn đấm cho một phát- Và họ biết cuối cùng cậu sẽ đến tìm tớ, nên mọi người chờ ở đây.

- Ai khiến vậy? - Shinichi lầm bầm. Quả thật gần đây anh có thói quen hay lầm bầm nhiều lắm, nguyên do là lũ bạn yêu quái này luôn đặt anh vào tình trạng dở khóc dở mếu mà thôi.

- Haizzzz, Shinichi- Hattori xoa xoa lên đầu mình- Dù sao thì,...ờ bọn tớ cũng thấy có chút ân hận...( dù đó là lỗi của cậu chứ ko phải của bọn tớ), nên mới định họp lại giúp cậu chuộc lỗi thôi mà.

- 3 cái đầu dù sao cũng hơn 1 cái chứ, Shinichi- Kaitou tiếp tục trưng ra nụ cười nửa miệng quen thuộc- Ờ, 3 cái là trừ cậu ra đó.

Vầng trán Shinichi trở nên nhăn nheo một cách khó coi kỳ cục, nhưng anh biết, 3 chọi một không chột cũng mù, nên đành im lặng.

Hakuba bước ra khỏi ghế, đi tới bên giá sách. Anh rút một quyển có gáy màu xanh lá mạ, được bọc thép cẩn thận.

- Đợi tý...trang số 19...mục thứ 2...

Shinichi ngơ ngác nhìn Hakuba đi lòng vòng trong vòng, lẩm bẩm dí ngón tay vào trang sách. Quái, mình có tới đây kêu hắn đọc sách đâu.

Hattori gỡ chiếc nón lưỡi trai, phủi phủi mấy vết bụi bám trên đó ( như thể sợ bụi sớt vào tóc í ), còn Kaitou vẫn đang xào mấy lá bài ma thuật.

- Đây rồi, 10 cách dỗ ngọt phụ nữ khi nàng giận.- Hakuba ồ lên và chìa quyển sách cho Shinichi, ấn đầu cậu vào nơi ngón tay mình đang chỉ.

" Cách thứ 1: Kiên trì...nhận lỗi về phía mình"

- Tớ đã nhận lỗi cả tháng nay rồi.

Ngón tay Hakuba di chuyển xuống hàng thứ 2.

" Cách thứ 2: Thể hiện sự quan tâm chân thành"

- Ngày nào tớ chả quan tâm nàng chân thành- Shinichi làu bàu.

" Cách thứ 3: Mỗi ngày tặng nàng một bông hoa bày tỏ thành ý"

- Tặng hoa cho Shiho á - Shinichi trợn mắt- Mỗi ngày?...

- Bỏ qua bước này đi Hakuba- Hattori thì thầm- Nếu không, bà cụ non ấy sẽ tưởng Shinichi bị điên chắc luôn.

Kaitou bụm miệng cười, trong khi Shinichi tiếp tục thở dài não nề.

" Cách thứ 4: Chiều nàng trong bất cứ chuyện gì, ko được cãi"

- Kể cả việc bị tống vào mồm 1 đống thuốc độc thử nghiệm áh- Kaitou tròn mắt- Gì chứ bà chằn đó dám lắm à!

Shinichi gầm gừ trong miệng, im lặng di chuyển mắt xuống phía dưới.

" Cách thứ 5:..."

" Cách thứ 6..."

" Cách thứ 7..."

Tới đây thì mắt Shinichi bắt đầu hoa lên. Anh xua tay gạt quyển sách qua 1 bên:

- Dẹp, dẹp, đủ rồi - SHinichi xoa xoa thái dương với vẻ chán nản- Nếu đọc sách mà làm nên cơm cháo thì tớ cần gì nhờ tới các cậu. Nhà tớ là cả một núi sách kìa.

- Sách nhà cậu toàn truyện trinh thám- Hakuba hừ mũi- Gắn liền với máu me, súng đạn, xác chết rồi tội phạm...Dựa vào mấy cái sách đó mà kua gái thì có nước nhảy lầu.

- Cậu đừng nói với tớ cậu dựa vô cái cuốn sách này mà kưa đổ Ran đấy nhé- Shinichi dòm vào cái bìa màu xanh nghi hoặc.

- Sai lầm- Hakuba nhún vai, gấp sách lại, và chỉ cho Shinichi một dòng chữ in đậm ngoài bìa.

" Bí quyết chinh phục phụ nữ. Tác giả: Hakuba Sugapu"

Shinichi giật mình, ngả hẳn người ra sau.

Chúa ơi.

Hắn ta còn...còn ...viết thành sách nữa cơ đấy.

Một nụ cười đắc thắng nở trên môi Hakuba.

- Chính xác là cậu sẽ phải dựa vào bí quyết của tớ...mà làm lành với mụ chằn nhà cậu, sau đó tiến tới một nụ hôn nồng nàn và cuối cùng...

Hakuba ghí quyển sách vào Shinichi, giọng đe doạ lạnh lùng:

- Nhớ trả nó về cho tớ, và đừng để Ran biết đấy. Bằng ko tớ thề là có cách khiến cuộc chiến giữa cậu và Shiho kéo dài vô thời hạn...

- Này này, khoan đã...- Hattori lớn tiếng- Thế còn bọn tớ? Chúng ta thoả thuận là cùng giúp cậu ấy mà, chứ đâu phải chỉ dúi cho cậu ta pho bí kíp võ công kia đâu.

- Chúng ta sẽ giúp- Kaitou mỉm cười gian xảo- Bằng cách đốc cậu ta thực hiện ngay lập tức.

Kaitou xoay người lại, một làn khói trắng bùng lên phủ kín căn phòng. Shinichi thấy mình đột nhiên nhẹ bẫng, sau đó có cảm giác lùng bùng lỗ tai, và...

Uỳnh!

Shinichi có cảm giác rơi tự do, anh nhắm mắt lại cho đến khi mông chạm đất bằng một tiếng rầm.

Sau đó là tiếng rơi vỡ loảng xoảng.

Tiếng một vài người la hét hỗn loạn.

Shinichi từ từ hé mắt, và anh ước gì mình có thể bóp cổ tên Kaitou đó chết ngay lập tức.

Shinichi rớt đúng vào phòng thí nghiệm hoá học, thảm hại hơn nữa là cú hạ cánh không an toàn vừa rồi đã gây đổ vỡ khá nghiêm trọng một góc phòng.

Và Shinichi thật sự muốn mọc cánh bay khỏi đây ngay lập tức, khi bắt gặp ánh mắt xanh biếc vừa từ ngỡ ngàng, ngạc nhiên chuyển qua phông đo đỏ vì giận dữ và xấu hổ...

Shinichi nắm chặt tay lại, tiếng anh rít qua kẽ răng đầy oán hận.

- Kaitouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Một cảm giác nóng nóng nhớp nháp lan rộng từ bàn tay lên cánh tay.

Shinichi nhìn xuống, hoảng hồn thấy cả cánh tay mình đang dần dần chuyển qua màu xanh lục, như một con rắn. Tiếng Shiho hét lên:

- Đưa anh ấy ra phòng sơ cứu, nhanh lên.

Và hình như anh ko còn biết gì nữa.


	4. Đáng sợ nhất vẫn là em

**4) Đáng sợ nhất vẫn là em**

Shinichi đang mơ mơ màng màng thì một mùi hăng hắc nồng nồng xộc thẳng vào mũi.

Tiếp đó, anh cảm giác rõ là mồm mình bị ai đó bóp mạnh, và nhét vào 1 viên nhỏ nhỏ, đắng đắng( chắc là thuốc- Shinichi nghĩ bụng sau một hồi bình tĩnh phân tích!). Nhưng khi cái thứ đó vừa trôi xuống cổ họng thì Shinichi lập tức thấy lợm giọng.

Cha mẹ ơi, lần đầu tiên anh thấy một mùi kinh khủng như vậy.

Ngậm trong lưỡi thì chỉ thấy hơi đắng, còn nuốt xuống cổ nó lập tức trào ra một cảm giác vừa chua loét, vừa hôi hôi lại nồng nặc hầm bà lằng một đống vị hỗn tạp mà anh vẫn thường ngửi thấy khi đi ngang...bãi rác.

Anh lập tức bật dậy như lò xo và oẹ ra một chất nhơn nhớt màu xanh.

Cái quỷ gì đấy?

- Tên nào to gan dám...- Shinichi vừa gầm lên thì lập tức nín bặt, tim đập thình thịch.

Shiho đang ngồi bình thản nhìn anh, đôi mắt ko giấu vẻ giận dữ lẫn lo lắng.

- Thang máy hôm nay ko có bảo dưỡng định kỳ - Shiho lườm xéo một phát khiến lông tóc Shinichi dựng đứng cả lên- Anh ko cần đi đường vòng như thế, Shinichi.

- Anh...tại...hắn...Kaitou...- Shinichi lắp bắp, mồ hôi bắt đầu túa ra như mưa dù có đến 2 máy lạnh hoạt động liên tục ở nhiệt độ -16.

Shiho nhướng mày, khoé môi khẽ cụp xuống- dáng vẻ đặc trưng mỗi khi cô nàng bắt đầu" điên" lên vì 1 trò ngớ ngẩn nào đó của anh.

- À há, Kaitou? - Cô cầm bút gạch 1 đường lên xấp giấy trên tay- Vậy chắc là có cả Hattori và Hakuba?

Và trước khi Shinichi bịa ra câu trả lời thoả đáng, Shiho tiếp tục gạch thêm một đường lên tờ giấy.

- Lại là một kế hoạch thú vị của anh phải ko, Kudou-sama?

Shinichi nuốt ực một cái ( lạy Chúa, cái mùi rác rưởi tanh tởm đó lại làm anh ụa lên và suýt nôn lần nữa), vẻ mặt như mới bị té giếng và được trục vớt lên. Mỗi khi cô nàng đổi cách xưng hô, hiển thị cho cơn giận đang có chiều hướng bành trướng thành cơn bão, hoặc động đất, sóng thần, bất cứ thứ gì đại loại thế.

Nói chung đều mức độ huỷ diệt như nhau.

- Anh có biết đã gây rắc rối thế nào ko hả?- Shiho ngẩng lên nhìn anh, tay ko ngừng lật nhanh những trang giấy ( chắc là bảng báo cáo gì đó ) và thỉnh thoảng lại gạch ngang một cái xoẹt- nghe rất dã man ( chí ít là tại thời điểm này). Mỗi lần nàng "xoẹt" một cái là tim Shinichi rớt đi một nhịp.

- Anh làm vỡ tổng công 27 loại hoá chất...- Cây bút trong tay lại di chuyển và lồng ngực Shinichi lại đánh thụp cái nữa- Trong đó có 13 mẫu nghiên cứu vi sinh vật quan trọng, 2 mẫu thử nghiệm mới chưa làm báo cáo xong.

Cây bút dừng lại, nhưng đôi mắt bốc lửa của Shiho thì bắn thẳng vào anh hai viên đạn có sức công phá ngang ngửa một quả bom nguyên tử.

- Và điều ngu ngốc nhất là anh đã tiếp xúc trực tiếp loại vi khuẩn mới lai tạo mà tụi em vẫn chưa chắc chắn về mức độ tổn hại đối với con người, khả năng ảnh hưởng, gây bệnh và cả sự lây nhiễm nữa.

Vẻ trách móc hiện rõ lên hai viên bi xanh như ngọc.

- Tại sao lúc nào cũng như vậy chứ, làm gì cũng ko suy nghĩ tới hậu quả. Thật hết nói nổi anh.

Cô gập tập giấy trên tay lại và nhìn Shinichi một cách bất lực.

Trong lúc ấy, anh vẫn còn đang lơ mơ lờ mờ. Những điều Shiho nói đang dần thẩm thấu vào đầu Shinichi, và anh bỗng hét toáng lên:

- Virus á?

- Ko, là vi khuẩn.- Shiho nói nhẹ tênh.

- Có quái gì khác nhau đâu- Shinichi lẩm bẩm.

- Một trời một vực đấy, Shinichi.- Shiho liếc anh trước khi xoay người, đẩy bánh lăn về phía bàn làm việc. Cô với tay lấy lọ thuốc được đậy nắp kín.

Shiho lùi xe về kế bên giường. Cô nghiêm mặt nhìn anh.

- Loại vi khuẩn này chỉ mới được thử nghiệm trên 2 con chuột, nên tui em chưa rút ra kết luận chính xác được. Lúc nãy tay anh chuyển sang màu xanh lục, nghĩa là bị nhiễm một phần thôi. Giờ thì uống thuốc rồi ngoan ngoãn nằm đây đến khi em quay lại.

Shiho dốc ngược lọ thuốc và từ bên trong, một viên nhộng màu xanh rơi ra.

- Mùi vị của nó hơi khó chịu một chút- Shiho đặt nó vào tay anh và gập những ngón tay lại thật nhẹ nhàng.- Nhưng anh ko uống là ko được đâu. Cố đừng nôn ra nhé, ko thì rắc rối to đấy.

Cô vỗ nhẹ vào tay anh. Shinichi đưa lên mũi ngửi, và nhăn mặt. Chúa ơi, cái mùi lúc nãy.

Shiho vẫn ngồi kế bên, nhìn anh, chờ đợi nhưng nét mặt cô nàng đã âm thầm phát ra tín hiệu " Em đang mất kiên nhẫn rồi đấy".

Shinichi cố nặn ra một nụ cười méo mó ( theo đúng nghĩa đen luôn) và đôi mắt anh phát lại tín hiệu hồi đáp "Ko có gì tệ hơn thứ này đâu"

" Uống đi Shinichi, đừng làm em cáu", ánh mắt xanh biếc của Shiho khẽ đàng đáp trả trong sự cầu cứu tuyệt vọng của anh.

Cuối cùng, Shinichi giương cờ trắng.

Anh bịt mũi, nhắm mắt, nín thở và nuốt ực cái...cái thứ...kinh khủng...( ko dám gọi là thuốc) kia vào mồm, và bụm chặt miệng để cố ko nôn ngược trở ra.

Một nụ cười mãn nguyện nở trên môi Shiho. Cô vỗ nhẹ vào lưng anh và ra hiệu anh nằm xuống.

- Em ra ngoài dọn dẹp hậu quả. Chút nữa sẽ vào kiểm tra lại.

Trước khi cánh cửa kịp khép, nàng ko quên gửi cho Shinichi một nụ cười mỉa mai đe doạ:

- Và CẤM-KHÔNG-RA-KHỎI-CỬA trước khi em quay lại.

Shinichi định nói với theo điều gì đó, nhưng cơn buồn nôn lại trào lên lần nữa. Khỉ thật, cái thứ chết tiệt gì ko biết. Anh ngả rầm xuống gối, nhắm mắt lại cố ko nghĩ tới cổ họng đang ngộp trong đống mùi kinh dị kia.

...Bên ngoài, Shiho mỉm cười nhìn Shinichi từ từ thiếp đi qua camera theo dõi.

Sandra Wolf- trợ lý phòng nghiên cứu, vỗ nhẹ vai cô.

- Miyano-sama, mấy cái lọ vỡ đó đã dọn xong hết rồi.

- Cảm ơn em, Sandra.

Shiho quay lại, mỉm cười thật dịu dàng.

- Cũng may đó là khu phế phẩm, nên mấy thứ hoá chất ấy đều ko còn dùng được, ko thì rắc rối to.- Sandra cười thật tươi đáp lại. Ít khi nào cô thấy Miyano-sama có nụ cười ấm áp như thế, nên cô muốn giữ không khí này lâu thêm chút nữa.

- Uhm- Cô lơ đãng quét ánh mắt lên màn hình camera- Cũng may cho tên ngốc này.

Sandra chợt nhìn thấy lọ thuốc để trên bàn, thứ lúc nãy Shiho đã cho Shinichi uống. Cô há hốc mồm ngạc nhiên.

- Ôi, Miyano-sama, chị cho ngài Kudou uống TCC 1010 sao? Ngài ấy chỉ bị dính một tý phẩm màu thôi mà...

- Sandra- Shiho ngắt lời cô gái tóc nâu bằng một giọng khá dứt khoát- Chị có việc phải ra ngoài một chút, em giúp chị hoàn thành nốt mấy bản hồ sơ lúc nãy nhé?

- Ơ, vâng.

Sandra bối rối nhìn Shiho, rồi liếc qua camera lần nữa. Như hiểu được suy nghĩ của cô, Shiho khẽ hắng giọng.

- Chị chỉ định để anh ấy nghỉ ngơi một chút thôi- Cô mỉm cười ( nụ cười mê hoặc chết người í) - Em biết đó, việc ở khu điều tra rất bận, anh ấy hầu như ko có thời gian nghỉ ngơi nữa.

Shiho quay lưng đi, bỏ lại Sandra vẫn đứng yên một chỗ, hai tay xoắn vào nhau lúng túng một cách tội nghiệp.

- Nhưng...TCC là thuốc...tiêu chảy cấp dùng để lọc sạch hệ tiêu hoá của vật thí nghiệm mà...

Shiho đã biến mất trong cửa thang máy, trên tay là một tập giấy lở dở chằng chịt ghi chép và nhiều trang bị gạch ngang bằng bút bi. Kẹp trong đó là tấm bìa màu xanh bọc thép đã mủn ra do tiếp xúc với hoá chất hoà tan.

Một tia nhìn lạnh lẽo ánh lên trong mắt Shiho, kèm theo cái nhếch nhẹ của bờ hôi hồng xinh xắn.

" Kaitou, Hattori, Hakuba"- cô lẩm bẩm_" thù mới nợ cũ, trả luôn một lúc đây"


	5. Trả đũa

**Chap 5: Trả đũa**

- Shiho-san? - Ran hơi ngạc nhiên khi thấy Shiho trước cửa. Cô ấy ít khi rời khỏi phòng thí nghiệm trong giờ làm việc.

- Hi, Ran-san. Tớ có làm phiền cậu ko? - Shiho mỉm cười.

- Ko, dĩ nhiên là ko- Ran bước ra và đẩy Shiho vào, sau đó đóng cửa lại.- Hơi bất ngờ khi thấy cậu ở đây thôi. Có gì tài liệu nào cần kiểm tra sao?

- Ko- Shiho cắn nhẹ vành môi dưới, ra chiều hơi suy nghĩ- À tớ...muốn nhờ cậu một việc...

Ran tròn mắt nhìn tờ giấy nhàu nhĩ đã chuyển wa màu xanh ( do thấm hoá chất).

- Cái gì thế?

- Tớ tìm thấy trong túi áo của Shinichi khi mang áo khoác của ảnh đi giặt.

Ran tò mò cầm tờ giấy lên, và ko quá khó khăn để nhận ra nét chữ của Hakuba. Nhưng nó đã bị nhoè đi do hoá chất.

- Tớ ko rõ đó là cái gì, nên muốn nhờ cậu đưa vào máy phân tích chữ viết để tìm nội dung giùm tớ. - Shiho tỏ ra hơi ngượng ngùng khi nói những lời này- Vì..ờ cậu biết đấy, cánh đàn ông hay giấu nhau những chuyện đáng ngờ lắm, nhất là khi họ lén lút trao đổi qua thư...

- Tớ hiểu- Ran cau mày nhìn nét chữ rồng bay phượng múa lem nhem- Dù cậu ko nhờ thì tớ cũng làm thế, đây là nét chữ của ông xã tớ mà.

- Vậy tớ cảm ơn cậu trước- Shiho nhoẻn miệng cười, đôi má hơi ửng hồng- À, đừng nói Shinichi biết nhé...

- Hiểu mà.

Ran nháy mắt, tiễn Shiho khỏi phòng, nhưng trong lòng cuồn cuộn một nỗi hoài nghi và nhìn chăm chăm vào tờ giấy trước mặt.

...Phía sau cánh cửa, cô gái có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ đang gạch ngang một cái tên trong tập giấy mang theo. Một nụ cười nguy hiểm xuất hiện trên gương mặt lạnh lùng tuyệt đẹp.

" Hakuba - đã giải quyết."

Hattori nhận được thư thách đấu từ võ đường Karasuma.

- Tuyệt- Anh hớn hở.- Lâu rồi ko chơi kiếm đạo, đang ngứa ngáy tay chân vì ko có chỗ dợt đây nè.

Kazuha nhìn chồng bằng vẻ chán nản.

- Mấy trò vô bổ này có gì hay ho đâu mà anh thích thế nhỉ?

- Phụ nữ như em thì biết cái gì- Anh phấn khởi bế thốc thằng con trai lên- Kazuto, bố sẽ cho con thấy thế nào là vô địch kendo.

Thằng nhóc được bố tung hứng, cười sằng sặc thích thú, trong lúc cô vợ anh bĩu môi.

- Uh thì tôi là phụ nữ, tôi ko hiểu gì...Nhớ đấy nhá...

- Thôi mà em- Anh hôn lên mái tóc non tơ của con trai- Từ ngày vào NSA tới nay anh ko thi đấu giải nào cả, vậy mà vẫn có người gửi thư thách đấu. Chứng tỏ chồng em cũng là người nổi tiếng chứ bộ.

Cô lừ mắt.

- Tự kiêu quá đấy ông mãnh ạ.

- Anh phải đi chuẩn bị đây, tối nay lúc 6h, cảm giác thú vị thật.

Hattori đặt cậu con trai xuống, thằng bé giật tay áo anh lại.

- Con đi nữa, bố.

- Ko, nguy hiểm lắm, ai trông chừng con được chứ.- Hattori cau mày.

- Dĩ nhiên là em trông nó.

Kazuha đứng dậy, bế cậu con trai lên.

- Con cũng muốn một lần nhìn thấy bố chơi kiếm, phải ko kưng?

Thằng bé ôm lấy cổ mẹ, cười khúc khích. Hattori thở dài.

- Thôi được rồi.

- Nhưng chắc mẹ con em tới trễ hơn 6h một chút, Kazuto phải đi khám sức khoẻ mà.

- Uh ko sao.

Hattori phẩy tay và cầm lá thư lên lầu. Một cuộc thách đấu, tuyệt đấy!

... Shiho chống tay lên cằm, đôi mắt hững hờ nhìn vào cái tên bị gạch thứ hai.

" Heiji Hattori- giải quyết xong"

Kaitou hớn hở nhìn tờ báo.

" Nữ thần mặt trăng- Atermit- viên ngọc của sắc đẹp sẵn sàng thách thức siêu trộm thế kỷ"

Tuyệt vời!

" Viên ngọc sẽ được trưng bày công khai tại tháp thiên văn Haido, nơi có thể phát huy rực rỡ ánh sáng lộng lẫy mà Atermit sở hữu- Kid 1412 sẽ làm gì để vượt qua hàng trùng lớp bảo vệ?"

Công khai thách đấu ư? Gan đấy.

Kaitou nhếch môi, để lộ nụ cười nửa miệng quen thuộc. Lâu rồi anh ko tổ chức show hành tráng nào, vì ko có thứ gì quý giá để đánh cắp, hơn nữa sau khi kết hôn thì thời gian của anh bị bó buộc chặt chẽ quá, sểnh tý là ăn chổi của vợ ngay.

Bẵng đi thời gian lâu như vậy, mọi người đều cho rằng Kid đã sợ hãi trước cảnh sát Nhật nên ko dám hành động liều lĩnh, mà ko ai biết thực tế chàng siêu trộm hào hoa ấy chỉ sợ duy nhất 1 bà chằn mặc áo cảnh sát có quân hàm " VỢ".

Nhưng đúng lúc Aoko đang lu bu với công việc ở sở, ít khi về nhà thì Atermit xuất hiện, lại còn công khai khiêu chiến Kid nữa.

Được lắm, ta sẽ cho các người ngạc nhiên trước sự trở lại của ta- KID 1412 siêu trộm thế kỷ!

Ta sẽ chứng minh cho đám cảnh sát ngu ngốc kia thấy ( nghĩ tới đây giật mình nhớ tới vợ): Phong độ chỉ là nhất thời, đẳng cấp mới là mãi mãi.

Và Kaitou cười đắc chí khi nghĩ tới vẻ mặt quáng quàng như gà mắc tóc của mấy bác thanh tra ngày xưa mỗi lần đuổi theo anh...Bây giờ lịch sử sắp lập lại rồi!

..." Kaitou- xong"

Shiho gấp tờ giấy lại, và bật lửa. Cô khẽ mỉm cười, ngân nga một bài hát cũ.


	6. Bọn tớ sợ vợ cậu lắm, Shinichi Kudou!

**Chap 6: Bọn tớ sợ "vợ" cậu lắm, Shinichi Kudou!**

Shinichi nhìn 3 tên bạn của mình bằng đôi mắt đầy...thương cảm.

Hakuba băng một vòng quanh đầu, toàn thân rệu rã. Hattori rên rỉ liên hồi với cánh tay bó bột, còn Kaitou thì nhảy tưng tưng với cái mông-ko-thể-ngồi-xuống.

- Bây giờ tớ mới biết, ngườì phụ nữ đáng sợ nhất thế gian này ko phải là Ran.

Hakuba nghiến răng, và Hattori tiếp lời bằng vẻ mặt phẫn uất.

- Người nguy hiểm nhất cũng ko phải Kazuha.

- Gian ác nhất càng ko phải Aoko.- Kaitou méo mó vần vò khẩu súng bắn lá bài quen thuộc.

Shinichi gãi đầu gãi tai với gương mặt giả vờ tội lỗi, khi cả ba cái miệng đồng loạt gầm lên uất hận.

"Mà là Shiho Miyano !"

- Ah ha... bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh...- Shinichi đưa tay đỡ những đôi mắt hình viên đạn đang nã liên hồi về phía mình.- Đâu phải chỉ có mấy cậu, cả tớ cũng là nạn nhân nè.

- Nạn nhân á?- Kaitou ghí khẩu súng vào giữa trán Shinichi- Thế bọn tôi gọi là gì đây?

- Tớ cũng bị...tào tháo rượt suốt 3 ngày chứ bộ...- Shinichi cố trương ra bộ mặt cực kỳ tội nghiệp- Cứ tưởng là phải nhập viện luôn ấy.

- Thế sao cậu chưa nhập viện?- Hattori vung vẩy thanh kiếm gỗ bằng cánh tay còn lại- Hay để bọn này giúp cậu nhé?

- Đừng...bớt giỡn...- Shinichi tái xanh mặt mày, mồ hôi túa ra như tắm bởi luồng sát khí nóng hừng hực toả ra từ ba gã bạn thân.

- Đủ rồi Hattori, Kaitou - Hakuba chán chường lên tiếng- Có đánh cậu ta chỉ tổ rước thêm phiền phức.

- Haha...Hakuba nói đúng đó - Shinichi khe khẽ dùng một ngón tay đẩy khẩu súng của Kaitou ra, len lén liếc về phía Hattori thăm dò phản ứng.

Hakuba lắc đầu, chầm chậm tiến về phía Shinichi.

- Nhưng đá cậu thì được. - Anh chàng thình lình gầm lên với giọng khủng khiếp- Đồ bán đứng bạn bè.

BỐP.

BỐP.

BỐP.

Ba cái chân ko hẹn mà cùng giơ lên đạp Shinichi té dúi dụi vào ghế sofa. Anh chàng tội nghiệp lồm cồm bò dậy, gắt lên.

- Có phải lỗi của tớ đâu?

- Thế sao Ran lại có tờ giấy đó hả? Nó nằm trong cuốn sách tớ đưa cho cậu.

Hakuba nắm tay hầm hè.

- Đã vậy còn ngay chóc cái trang viết về kinh nghiệm chinh phục 7 mối tình đầu của tớ nữa.

- HẢ?...- Kaitou trợn mắt

- 7...? - Hattori làm rớt thanh kiếm gỗ xuống sàn, mồm há hốc.

-...mối tình đầu?- Tới lượt Shinichi mặt dài thượt ra.

Biết mình lỡ miệng, Hakuba ngượng ngùng ngó lơ đi chỗ khác, trong lúc 3 chàng trai còn lại bấm bụng nhìn nhau cười.

- 7 mối tình đầu? - Kaitou lập lại.

- Ngạc nhiên đấy, thế Ran là mối tình đầu thứ 8 của cậu à?- Hattori cười nhăn nhở.

Chỉ có Shinichi là thở hắt ra, lắc đầu.

- Bị đánh là đáng lắm, đồ lăng nhăng.

- Eh, từ sau khi kết hôn tớ cực kỳ nghiêm túc nhé.- Hakuba giơ chân đá Shinichi thêm cái nữa, khiến anh ôm lấy ống chân la oai oái.

- Thật là...bản lĩnh- Kaitou lẩm bẩm.

- Bình thường trông hắn lịch sự điềm đạm vậy, hoá ra là tay sát gái có hạng- Hattori thầm thì.

Hakuba đỏ mặt tía tai.

- Này này, là tự họ đeo theo tớ chứ bộ. Tớ có làm gì đâu.

Xem ra lời giải thích này là vô ích, bởi 3 thằng bạn của anh đều đáp lại bằng gương mặt nham nhở khó coi. Hakuba đành quay lại bàn làm việc, ngồi phịch xuống, chuyển hướng câu chuyện về đề tài cũ.

- Mà rốt cuộc, làm sao cậu có thể để nó rơi vào tay bà chằn Shiho được chứ hả?

- Cậu nên cảm ơn tên Kaitou đó.

Shinichi hất đầu về phía Kaitou, và trước khi anh chàng kịp lên tiếng phản đối, Shinichi thở hắt ra, nhớ lại giây phút kinh khủng 3 ngày trước.

- Cậu ta tống tớ đi theo lối ống thoát khí, hậu quả là tớ tông rầm vào khu thí nghiệm, rồi ngất đi.

Shinichi nhún vai.

- Khi tỉnh lại thì thấy mớ giấy đó ướt nhẹp nằm trên tay của Shiho.

- Thế đấy. - Hakuba rầu rĩ.- Còn tôi thì ăn một cú sút Karate siêu khủng ngay khi vừa đi làm về và chưa kịp hiểu đầu cua tai nheo thế nào.

- Dù sao thì ko phải..Ran đánh cậu tới nhập viện chứ?

Shinichi lom lom nhìn Hakuba bằng đôi mắt hoài nghi.

- Ko, làm gì có- Hattori chen ngang- Ran chỉ đá trúng cái cửa thôi, nhưng tên này phản ứng nhanh quá, trượt chân té đập đầu vào tủ đựng giày kế bên.

- Tớ có nhờ cậu giải thích hả, Hattori?- Hakuba tiếp tục gầm gừ trong cổ họng.

- Thì rõ ràng tự cậu làm mình bị thương- Hattori khụt khịt mũi- Tớ mới thê thảm đây nè.

Hattori ngừng lại, nhìn lướt qua 3 cặp 6 con mắt đang hau háu. Cuối cùng, anh quyết định dừng mắt ở...cái thùng rác góc phòng, nuốt nước miếng một cách khó khăn trước khi lên tiếng.

- Tớ đến võ đường Karasuma thì họ mời tớ vào phòng trà. Tớ nghĩ đó là phép lịch sự...Ai ngờ...

Hattori đưa tai lên chiếc mũ lưỡi trai, xoay xoay.

- Ai ngờ chỉ thấy 3 cô con gái của chủ võ đường Karasuma ở đó, họ bảo là họ rất...ờ ...ngưỡng mộ tớ...

- Khục khục...- Bắt đầu có tiếng cười vang lên.

Mặt Hattori chuyển dần sang màu cà rốt, dù ko rõ ràng lắm ( vì da đen)

- Họ nói nếu ko ghi thách đấu như vậy thì tớ sẽ ko đến...rồi...ờ họ mời tớ uống rượu, xin chữ ký...

- Sướng nhỉ? - Shinichi chép miệng, ngay lập tức ánh mắt đầy sát khí của Hattori dội thẳng tới khiến anh giật bắn.

- Ngay tức đó thì mụ Kazuha nhà tớ bước vào...

Kaitou suýt sặc ngang ly nước còn Hakuba ảo não ôm đầu cúi gằm xuống.

- Chẳng nói chẳng rằng cô ấy cầm luôn cây kiếm tớ mang theo phang xuống...theo quán tính tớ đưa tay ra đỡ...thế là...

Hattori nhăn nhó chỉ vào cánh tay bó bột.

- Sướng nhỉ, Shinichi, cậu có muốn thử ko?

- Ko, cảm ơn.- Shinichi nở một nụ cười giả tạo thấy ớn.- Nhưng sao lại có liên quan tới Shiho?

- Còn ko áh ? - Hattori hét- Shiho với Rin là bạn học hồi bên Mỹ, Rin là cháu gái của lão Katsura- chủ võ quán Karasuma chứ đâu. Chính Azuna đã nói với tớ là bạn của Rin giúp họ cách hẹn tớ đến võ quán cơ mà.

- Quan hệ lằng nhằng nhỉ? - Hakuba cười cười.- Còn cậu, Kaitou?

- Kaitou, lần đầu tiên ăn trộm thất bại nhỉ? - Hattori sực nhớ ra còn có 1 gã thê thảm hơn mình, anh quay qua nhìn Kaitou cười toe toét.

- Thật bất ngờ, siêu đạo chích KID cũng có ngày này. - Shinichi mỉa mai đắc ý.

- Cậu muốn thử độ cứng của đạn lá bài ko, Kudou? - Kaitou nhếch mép, tay lên đạn khẩu súng, tiếng crak khiến Shinichi cảnh giác lùi ra xa.

- Tớ chỉ ngạc nhiên tý thôi mà- Shinichi chấm mồ hôi, anh quên mất tên này rất kiêu ngạo và lần đầu tiên lòng kiêu hãnh của hắn bị tổn thương.

- Shiho đã sắp xếp vụ này - Kaitou nghiến răng- Cô ấy cho tớ vào bẫy và bắn tin cho Aoko biết. Khỉ thật, Aoko đã chặn đầu tớ khi tớ đến đài thiên văn, mụ vợ tớ chẳng hề thương xót khi nã súng bắn thủng cánh lượn, còn giật chốt an toàn của cái dù, làm tớ bay được gần xuống dưới thì ngã chúi dủi, may là lẩn nhanh vào đám đông, ko thì có mà chết.

- Ờ...- Shinichi gãi đầu- Nhưng tóm lại, cái mông của cậu bị sao?

Đến đây, gương mặt Kaitou trở nên lúng túng và ngượng nghịu, đính kèm nhiều sắc thái khác nhau như đau khổ, bực tức, xấu hổ và giận dữ.

- Cô ấy dùng chổi...

- Hả?- 3 cái miệng đồng thanh.

Kaitou cúi gằm mặt, từng chữ búng khỏi miệng một cách khó khăn.

- Cô ấy dùng chổi...

Những tiếng cười sằng sặc vang lên cùng lúc, khiến căn phòng náo loạn, còn Kaitou tội nghiệp thì vẫn đứng như tượng với khẩu súng ảo thuật trên tay. Và câu nói cuối cùng bật ra trong vẻ tuyệt vọng của chàng siêu trộm.

- Cô ấy tống tớ ra khỏi nhà giữa đêm khuya chỉ với một bộ Pjyama trên người, còn bảo tớ " Thích làm siêu trộm thì đừng có về nhà nữa".

Hoá ra đó là lý do mấy hôm nay gã Kaitou này suốt ngaỳ vật vạ ở nhà Shinichi, đuổi ko đi mà năn nỉ cũng ko về ( vì mỗi Shinichi còn độc thân, chưa vợ).

Khổ thân các "lão"...

Shinichi thở dài nhớ lại gương mặt thiên thần xinh đẹp của người yêu, và tim anh bắn thót ra ngoài khi trên môi nàng nở nụ cười lạnh buốt y hệt Vermouth- thân mẫu của nàng.

Sau chuyến này, 4 người đàn ông hào hoa của chúng ta cũng rút ra được chân lý cao cả trong cuộc sống:

" Ko nên làm mích lòng phụ nữ"


	7. Bất ngờ

**Chap 7: Bất ngờ**

Shinichi chống cằm nhìn Shiho đang ngồi gõ phím. Hôm nay phòng giám định có nhiều việc hơn do một vụ án nghiêm trọng vừa xảy ra ở phố kim hoàn. Nên dù ko hài lòng lắm, anh vẫn đồng ý ôm giúp cô mớ tài liệu ngổn ngang về nhà để nhập báo cáo.

Kết quả là nàng đã ngồi dính với cái máy vi tính hơn 1 giờ đồng hồ, bỏ mặc Shinichi ngồi thẫn thờ nhìn Shiho chăm chú lẫn...khao khát...( có chúa mới biết anh ấy khao khát cái gì )

Ngồi khao khát mãi đâm ra...khát thật, Shinichi đành đứng dậy, bước vào bếp.

Năm phút sau anh quay ra với 2 ly sữa nóng.

- Em định nhai giấy trừ cơm sao, Ai-chan?

( mỗi lúc ở riêng 2 người, anh thỉnh thoảng vẫn gọi cô là Ai-chan)

- Uhm.

Cô thờ ơ liếc qua ly sữa nóng rồi tiếp tục với công việc của mình.

- Thôi nào, tha cho đôi tay em 10' đi Ai-chan.

Shinichi nắm lấy bàn tay đang lướt nhanh trên phím.

- Em xem, các đầu ngón tay đỏ hết rồi này.

Shiho ngừng lại ( bắt buộc phải ngừng lại!) ngẩng lên nhìn anh. Đôi mắt cô đã ấm áp và dịu dàng hơn rất nhiều khi còn là Haibara, dù rằng nó ko hoàn toàn mất hẳn những nét rất sắc, rất đặc biệt của Ai-chan.

Shinichi cầm ly sữa nóng đặt vào đôi tay ửng đỏ của Shiho, sau đó cúi xuống hôn nhẹ lên mái tóc cô.

- Em xem, lúc nào cũng nói anh làm việc liều mạng, mà ko bao giờ tự nhìn lại mình.

Shiho đưa ly sữa lên môi, nhấp từng ngụm. Dòng sữa nóng ấm, hơi ngọt và thơm phức khiến cô cảm thấy dễ chịu. Cô ngã ra sau, đầu dựa vào ngang eo Shinichi.

- Anh ko muốn hỏi em gì àh?

Đôi mắt cô lấp lánh những tia sáng tinh nghịch. Shinichi mỉm cười.

- Mấy hôm trước suýt nữa bọn họ giết anh đấy.

Anh giơ tay xuống véo má cô.

- Em ác lắm đó, Ai-chan.

Cô nắm lấy tay anh, dụi nhẹ mái tóc loà xoà vào đó khiến Shinichi thấy bồi hồi và tim cứ đập thình thịch.

- Vì họ cứ xúi anh làm những trò gì đâu, thật nguy hiểm.

Cô chợt ngẩng lên nhìn anh, nghiêm nghị.

- Em chỉ mới cảnh cáo thôi, chứ chưa phải là trừng phạt đâu.

- Thế nào mới gọi là trừng phạt? - Shinichi giật thót.

Shiho cố nén cười, hắng giọng.

- Thoa ớt bột vào quần của anh, đó là trừng phạt.

Shinichi ặc lên một tiếng, mặt mày chuyển qua màu đỏ lựng.

- Em còn nói...

- Just kidding.

Cô nhún vai, bật ra những tiếng cười nhẹ.

- Em...

Shinichi thình lình quay ngược ghế của cô lại, anh quỳ xuống, đối diện với cô.

- Ai-chan thích đùa giỡn với người khác từ bao giờ vậy?

- Từ khi em biết có một gã ngốc luôn chờ em ngày đêm suốt 6 năm liền.

Cô cụng đầu vào anh, và trán hai người dính lấy nhau.

- Một gã ngốc thích liều mạng, luôn làm những việc chẳng ai tưởng nổi dù ko biết kết quả thế nào.

- Vẫn chưa bằng em mà, Ai-chan.

Shinichi nín thở, đôi mắt anh liếc về chân cô. Anh đặt tay lên đầu gối Shiho, bần thần.

- Anh ước gì...

- Suỵt...

Shiho giơ ngón tay lên môi anh. Cô biết, bao lâu nay Shinichi luôn ray rứt về vết thương này. Cô lắc đầu.

- Dù sao thì, Shinichi, em vẫn rất mừng vì em còn sống...

Cô cười dịu dàng.

- ...và được ở bên anh...

Bỗng nhiên, Shiho lại thay đổi sắc mặt lần nữa. Cô mày nhìn Shinichi.

- Mà tại sao anh cứ thích bảo bọn Kaitou bày trò thế? Có bí mật giấu em sao?

- A...

Shinichi luống cuống bật dậy. Ánh mắt đầy nghi hoặc và dò hỏi của Shiho vẫn hướng về anh chờ đợi câu trả lời.

Nhưng...trả lời sao mới đc?.. Shinichi dừng ý nghĩ trên ly sữa.

- Ah...hết sữa rồi, anh đi pha ly khác cho em.

Anh chàng hấp tấp cầm cái ly ( vẫn còn sữa hơn phân nửa ) ào ào bay vào bếp.

Thở phào.

Lạy Chúa, cái chuyện xấu hổ đó sao dám nói với cô ấy đc chứ?

Nhưng...Shiho đã hỏi thì chắc chắn sẽ truy tới cùng, phải làm gì đây.

Shinichi vò đầu bứt tai đi loanh quanh trong bếp.

" Phải cố nghĩ ra cái gì hợp lý mới đc"

- Á !

Một tiếng thét vọng ra từ phòng khách. Tiếng của Shiho.

Shinichi hoảng hốt chạy ra ngoài, và tim anh như ngừng đập khi Shiho đang ôm bụng nằm đau đớn trên sàn. Gương mặt tái xanh lấm tấm mồ hôi.

- Shiho, chuyện gì vậy?

Shinichi thét lên, lao đến bế thốc cô dậy.

" Chẳng lẽ..có độc...?" - một ý nghĩ thoáng nhanh qua trí óc anh.

- Shiho? - Shinichi ôm lấy thấm thân mảnh mai đang run lên vì đau đớn.

- Em có sao ko, Shiho?...Chờ chút anh gọi cấp cứu...

Shinichi luýnh quýnh hươ tay tìm điện thoại, nhưng một bàn tay kéo anh lại.

Thật nhanh... Môi cô đã tóm lấy môi anh, rất chính xác. Bờ ngôi ngọt ngào vẫn còn thoang thoảng hương sữa thơm, đang yên vị trên đôi môi cứng đờ vì ngỡ ngàng của anh.

Shiho đẩy anh ra, và ko nói chắc ai cũng biết, mặt nàng như mặt trời mới mọc buổi sáng dù bây giờ trời đã sắp về khuya.

- Đồ ngốc...- Cô lườm anh, lẩm bẩm- Thế này thì ko cần nhờ ai nữa chứ?

Shiho vừa xấu hổ quay đi thì té nhào xuống, bởi Shinichi đã nhanh tay túm lấy cô.

- Uhm, thì ko cần nữa...

Anh nâng gương mặt đang ửng hồng, tay luồn qua mái tóc màu nâu đỏ dài mượt mà, kéo nhẹ cô vào mình.

Môi anh chạm vào môi cô...Rất nhẹ nhàng...

Màn đêm buông dần trên khu phố nhỏ, ánh sáng chập chờn hắt ra từ màn hình vi tính...

Họ vẫn hôn nhau, đắm đuối và nồng nàn...

...dường như khoảnh khắc này là vô tận...

**** Ngoại truyện:**

Hattori + Hakuba + Kaitou ngồi xếp hàng trên ghế sofa, bằng một vẻ nhẫn nhịn đến cực độ.

Shiho: Giờ thì nói đi, tóm lại Shinichi và các anh đang có âm mưu gì đấy?

Ánh mắt đe doạ chết người lần lượt lướt qua ba người đàn ông lẫy lừng phong độ của DC.

_Không nói._

Nhất định ko nói.

Bản lĩnh đàn ông sao lại để 1 người phụ nữ coi thường được.

Dù sao chúng ta cũng là những thám tử + siêu trộm tài hoa đỉnh đỉnh đại nhân, đâu dễ dàng bị bức cung như vậy.

Đúng vậy, chúng ta nhất định ko nói.

Ba cái mồm vẫn ngậm tăm sau khi hội ý với nhau bằng ánh mắt.

Nhưng họ quên mất rằng, trước mặt họ là Shiho Miyano- người đc thừa kế trọn vẹn biệt danh " Hell Angel" của mẹ ruột mình.

Shiho ( cười khẩy ): Các anh ko chịu nói chứ gì?

...Cô quét đôi mắt sắc lạnh vào từng người, mỉm cười thật ngọt ngào. Tay cô nhịp nhịp lên mấy tờ giấy màu xanh nhàu nhĩ cùng một cây bút mực màu đỏ.

- Các anh tưởng im lặng thì em ko có cách bắt các anh mở miệng ra sao?

- NÓIIIIIIIIII !- 3 cái miệng ko hẹn mà cùng gào lên. Sắc mặt cả 3 bắt đầu biến đổi mà nếu ko biết sẽ tưởng họ là người tắc kè: từ trắng bệch sang tái xanh, từ tái xanh chuyển qua xám xịt, rồi chuyển tiếp màu đỏ tía tím bầm.

_*** Kết thúc màn thú tội chân thành***_

**Hattori** ( _mếu máo_): Đáng lẽ cô ấy ko nên làm việc ở phòng khoa học.

**Hakuba** ( _ủ rũ_): Nên chuyển cô ta qua khu hỏi cung tội phạm mới đúng.

**Kaitou **( _rũ rượi_): Cô ta đáng sợ hơn tất cả cảnh sát trên thế giới này gộp lại.

**Shiho **(_ cười thầm_): Gìa đầu rồi còn bị lừa, chỉ là mấy tờ giấy xếp onigami thôi mà.


	8. Lễ cưới nhớ đời

**Chap 8: Lễ cưới nhớ đời**

**6:00 A.M.**

Shinichi mắt nhắm mắt mở ngồi dậy, khi một tia sáng chiếu vào giường. Và ngay lập tức, anh nhảy dựng lên bởi gương mặt y hệt mình đang ngồi bên cạnh, nở nụ cười gian ác.

Anh quét mắt một lượt quanh phòng, và cất tiếng thở dài não nề khi gã da đen Hattori đang ngồi uốn éo kỳ cục trên bàn, bên cạnh là tên Hakuba đang ung dung giở từng trang sách đọc say sưa.

- Sao mà các cậu...eh..?

Chưa kịp nói hết câu, Kaitou đã nắm cổ áo và lôi anh xềnh xệch ra khỏi giường. Và bằng một động tác thô bạo khủng khiếp, Kaitou giơ chân đá anh sang chỗ Hattori.

- Giúp hắn vệ sinh sạch sẽ đi. Bọn tôi chuẩn bị ở ngoài này.

Và mặc kệ đôi mắt trợn trừng vì kinh ngạc (xen lẫn kinh hãi), Hattori kéo tay Shinichi vào phòng tắm.

Những tiếng la oai oái vọng đều đều sau cánh cửa đóng kín.

( _Nhắm mắt lại tưởng tượng, sặc máu mũi mất _)

20' sau, Shinichi được đá khỏi phòng tắm (_chính xác theo nghĩa đen_), và dĩ nhiên, được "vệ sinh" sạch sẽ từ đầu tới chân, bao gồm cạo râu, tỉa tót, chải tóc, vuốt keo, kỳ cọ tay chân..v..v

Kaitou đang đứng giữa phòng, dang rộng vòng tay chờ đợi.

Và Shinichi té uỵch...dưới chân Kaitou. Ngay tập tức, một luồng khói trắng từ tay Kaitou phụt ra. Shinichi thấy cả cơ thể mình xoay vòng vòng, và tới lúc anh sắp ngất xỉu vì hoa mắt, Kaitou dựng đứng anh chàng lên, gật gù đắc ý.

- Bộ này đẹp.

Hắn toét miệng cười, nụ cười đểu giả mà hắn hay trưng ra mỗi khi giả vờ ban phát một thứ gì tốt đẹp cho ai đó ( sau đó nạn nhân mới biết là bị hắn bẫy ). Shinichi nhìn xuống phần thân dưới ( _ý của em là: phần từ cổ trở xuống đấy ạ_ ), và mất thêm 5 giây định thần, tên ngốc này mới nhận ra bộ lễ phục đang khoác trên người- Một bộ vest màu trắng trang trọng.

" Tôi có thể tự mặc quần áo một mình mà, Kaitou ", Shinichi nghiến răng khi nghĩ tới cảnh "trời đất quay cuồng" lúc nãy, nhân tiện lầm bầm trong đầu " hèn chi tự nhiên thấy...mát mát"

- Phần còn lại để tôi.

Hakuba giờ mới ung dung gấp quyển sách trên tay lại. Anh cười- nụ cười mê hoặc, dù rằng độ quyến rũ vẫn kém Kid-sama tý xíu.

- Cậu...?

Shinichi thô lố mắt nhìn Hakuba, ú ớ.

- Tôi phụ trách phần make-up._ Hakuba đặt quyển sách lên bàn, chầm chậm bước về phía anh.

- CÁI GÌ?_ Kèm theo tiếng thét đó là đôi chân co lên chuẩn bị...dzọt.

Nhưng làm sao qua mắt nổi siêu trộm Kaitou Kid- Người luôn chiến thắng trong bất kỳ cuộc...chạy trốn nào!

Nhanh như cắt, một sợi dây bay vút ra từ áo của Kaitou, và cuốn chặt lấy cổ tay, cổ chân của Shinichi, sau đó, bốn mảnh phi tiêu ghim chặt vào tường, kéo theo Shinichi dính luôn trên đó.

- Tuyệt_ Hattori thò đầu ra khỏi phòng tắm. Sau một hồi vật lộn với Kudou, mình mẩy anh chàng cũng ướt nhẹp, nên tranh thủ tắm luôn.

Kaitou nhe răng cười đáp lại, giơ hai ngón tay lên thành chữ V, cười khoái chí.

- Tớ sẽ..giết...e..t..

Một miếng băng ụp vào miệng Shinichi, khiến âm thanh thoát ra từ cổ họng bị tắc nghẽn, tạo thành một thứ ngôn ngữ ừ ư ứ ứ đầy bất mãn.

- Bọn này chỉ muốn giúp cậu thôi mà, Shin-kun.

Kaitou lắc đầu, ra vẻ bị oan ức lắm lắm, trong khi Hakuba xoa xoa hai bàn tay, mỉm cười...kín đáo.

- Bọn tớ sẽ khiến cậu thật...lộng lẫy trong ngày hôm nay.

- Cứ yên tâm, Shiho-san sẽ...cực..kỳ...bất ngờ về cậu.

Ba cái miệng đồng loạt banh rộng ra, 6 con mắt nheo lại, phát ra những ánh nhìn cực-nguy-hiểm.

" Shiho-chan, cứu...anh..với"_ Shinichi gần như rú lên trong tuyệt vọng, trước khi mắt anh bị bịt kín lại bằng một mảnh vải, và anh cảm nhận rõ ràng gã Hakuba quái quỷ kia đang bôi son trét phấn lên da mặt mình, cái thứ gì đó lành lạnh, mát mát.

**8:00 A.M**

- Buộc đằng sau chặt một tý, Kazuha._ Ran khom người nhìn qua sau lưng Shiho, trong lúc tay cô vẫn bận rộn trên hộp son phấn.

- Ko, tớ nghĩ nên để lỏng một chút sẽ hay hơn._ Kazuha nháy mắt ranh mãnh.

- Ôi, phần đó còn lâu mà. Sáng nay chúng ta chỉ đến nhà thờ thôi._ Ran hiểu ý, bấm bụng cười khúc khích.

Lúc này, nhân vật chính của chúng ta, vẫn đang ngồi mím môi mím lợi một cách-kiên-nhẫn, đằng trước là phu nhân Sugapu đang giúp cô trang điểm, đằng sau là phu nhân Hattori đang chỉnh lại bộ váy cưới.

Và lạy Chúa, hai quý phu nhân này tới đây vào lúc 6:00 A.M, và bắt cô ngồi yên trong tư thế này tổng cộng 1 tiếng 15' rồi.

Bác Agasa nhường lại toàn bộ căn nhà cho 3 người phụ nữ tha hồ tân trang nhan sắc, tay trái dắt Kazuto, tay phải bế Hayami đi vòng vòng ở công viên kế bên nhà. Ông cảm thấy rất phấn chấn, nên cứ cười tíu tít luôn cả ngày.

- Xong rồi, tuyệt vời!- Ran buông thỏi son xuống, và ồ lên mãn nguyện về "công trình" của mình.

- Quay lại xem nào, Shiho-chan!_ Kazuha kéo tay cô gái, chiếc váy dài vướng víu ( thứ đồ cô từng ghét cay ghét đắng) khiến cô suýt té sấp ra sàn.

- Waooooooo!

Hai người phụ nữ ( _Vâng, tôi xin thông báo lại, đây là hai người phụ nữ đã có chồng con, dù họ rất nhí nhảnh và hồn nhiên nhưng sự thật vẫn là thế!_) ôm chầm lấy nhau, hét lên phấn khích.

- Tuyệt, đã bảo bộ váy này rất hợp với cậu mà, Shiho._ Kazuha sung sướng ngắm nghía chiếc áo cưới màu trắng lụa soa-rê, có chiếc đuôi kéo dài tha thướt.

Chiếc áo hở vai này do cô và Sonoko đích thân design, sau khi cày nát 17 hàng áo cưới mà ko tìm được bộ nào ưng ý. Ngực áo nạm những viên pha-lê óng ánh, kết thành hai đoá hoa hồng rực rỡ mà vẫn giữ nét thanh khiết, mềm mại. Shiho thì có xu hướng muốn tìm cái nào kín đáo một chút, nhưng ko qua mắt được Sonoko. Sau mấy ngày mấy đêm thuyết phục, năn nỉ, doạ dẫm, thậm chí là kì kèo níu kéo, cuối cùng Shiho đành giơ cờ trắng đầu hàng, để mặc tất cả cho 3 quý phu nhân này lo liệu.

- Da cậu trắng mịn, nên chỉ cần trang điểm nhẹ nhàng đã rất đẹp.

Ran mỉm cười, đôi mắt long lanh hạnh phúc nhìn "người mẫu" được cô tô quẹt nãy giờ. (_ Chúa ơi, hơn 1 tiếng mà kêu là trang điểm nhẹ, chứ trang điểm đậm ko biết tới chừng nào _)

Shiho vẫn ngồi yên cho 2 "sư phụ" nhìn ngắm chán chê, sau đó thở phào hỏi nhỏ:

- Thế là xong rồi phải ko, Ran-chan, Kazuha-chan?

- CHƯAAAAA !

Hai cái miệng đồng thanh hét lớn, khiến trái tim Shiho suýt tuột khỏi lòng ngực. Ko đợi "cô dâu" nói gì thêm, cả Ran và Kazuha đồng loạt ấn cô nàng xuống ghế lần nữa ( dù nàng vẫn đang ngồi). Mục tiêu lần này: TÓC.

**9:00 A.M**

Shinichi bị bị ba gã bạn quái quỷ tống vào xe trong tình trạng 3 không: không nghe, ko thấy, ko nói. Chỉ nghe tiếng động cơ rì rì và cảm giác dằn xóc khi xe chạy.

Rồi chiếc xe dừng lại.

Kaitou ( cũng gã này, ông nhất định trả thù!- Shinichi cay đắng nguyền rủa) kéo tay Shinichi và lôi ra ngoài. Anh nghe tiếng mở cửa. Sau đó là mấy tiếng cười khúc khích.

Một bàn tay khác đẩy anh đi từ từ về phía trước, rồi quẹo, rồi đứng lại.

- Được rồi, mở mắt ra nào!

Hattori hét lớn, cùng lúc dải băng bịt mắt, bịt miệng, bịt tai của anh đều biến mất.

- NGẠC NHIÊN CHƯA?- Tiếng Kaitou thét lên hào hứng.

Shinichi mở mắt. Trước mặt anh, một cô gái xinh đẹp với gương mặt ửng hồng rạng rỡ, hàng mi cong dài cũng ko giấu hết vẻ quyến rũ của đôi mắt xanh biếc sâu lắng, chưa kể đến làn môi màu cánh đào phơn phớt đầy quyến rũ. Đó là...vợ sắp cưới của anh, Shiho Miyano.

Gương mặt Shinichi lập tức đỏ bừng. Hai tay anh chắp vào nhau ngượng nghịu. Anh định nói gì đó...

Nhưng, có vẻ gì rất kỳ lạ. Cô ấy nhìn anh chăm chăm. Gương mặt hồng hào kia chợt tái nhợt. Một phút sau, Shiho ngất đi trong vòng tay hốt hoảng của Ran và Kazuha.

- Các anh thật quá đáng!- Kazuha trừng trừng nhìn ba người đàn ông đang đứng khựng giữa phòng ( _Hakuba đã nhanh chân lủi mất!_)

- Ko còn trò gì hay ho hơn sao, cả anh nữa, Shinichi, cũng hùa với bọn họ chơi kiểu này à?_ Ran ném về phía họ những tia nhìn đằng đằng sát khí, ngụ ý rằng nếu ko bận đỡ cô ấy, Ran ko ngại tặng mỗi chàng một cú đấm vào giữa mặt.

Sau một phút trấn tĩnh, Shinichi nhào tới bên cái gương, và lập tức hiểu ra lý do tại sao Shiho ngất xỉu.

Hình ảnh phản chiếu trong kính, là gương mặt của...Gin.

- KAITOUUUUUU!

Shinichi gầm lên, gần như là rung rinh cả toà nhà, nhưng quay lại đã thấy bọn họ biến mất tự khi nào ( _vâng, chính xác là cả Kaitou lẫn Hattori, còn Hakuba đã dzọt trước rồi_ )

Bây giờ là 9:20' A.M, còn 40' nữa là cử hành hôn lễ, mà cô dâu còn chưa kịp hoàn hồn lại, còn chú rể thì bận kỳ cọ lớp hoá trang đặc quánh trên mặt mình ( chắc chắn đây là tác phẩm của Kaitou và Hakuba)

**9:45' A.M**

- Ai-neechan, chị thật là đẹp! - Ayumi reo lên thích thú, mân mê tà váy cưới trắng tinh của cô.

Bọn trẻ luôn đinh ninh rằng cô chính là Ai-chan của chúng, và Shinichi cũng chính là Conan-kun ngày xưa. Dù cố thuyết phục là Ai-chan và Conan-kun đã theo cha mẹ về Mỹ, nhưng chúng vẫn ko tin. Cô đành để chúng gọi như vậy, bởi dù sao, tổ chức cũng ko còn và ko có gì phải phập phồng lo lắng nữa.

Mitsu ngượng ngùng nhìn Shiho, sau đó níu áo Shinichi. Cậu nói với vẻ mặt cực kỳ nghiêm túc:

- Conan-oiinichan, từ hôm nay em giao Ai-neechan cho anh đấy.

Shinichi sặc một tiếng, cố nén cười khi cậu bé- giờ đã là một chàng trai 17 tuổi cao lớn bảnh bao, ho húng hắng.

- Nếu anh đối xử ko tốt với Ai-neechan, thì em sẽ cướp chị ấy về đó.

Shinichi quệt ngang mũi, cười khì khì.

- Thế còn Ayumi-chan thì sao?

Mitsu đỏ bừng mặt, giả vờ ngó lơ qua chỗ khác. Shinichi phì cười, xoa đầu cậu, như thể cậu vẫn là Mitsu 7 tuổi.

- Được rồi, anh hứa sẽ luôn tốt với Ai-chan.

Cậu bé nhìn anh, giơ tay lên.

- Lời hứa của những người đàn ông đấy nhé.

- Được mà.

Shinichi vỗ tay cậu, vừa khi đó, Ayumi trờ tới.

- Hai người đang nói gì thế?

- Chuyện của những người đàn ông.

Mitsu nhìn Ayumi nghiêm nghị. Cô bé bĩu môi.

- Đừng lôi Conan-oiinichan vào mấy trò vớ vẩn của cậu đấy, Mitsu.

- Cái gì vớ vẩn?- Mitsu trợn mắt.

- Như cái vụ con mèo nhà hàng xóm mất tích ấy, cũng bắt Conan-oiinichan đi tìm nữa.

- Vụ đó cách đây cả chục năm rồi, thưa bà.

Hai cô cậu bắt đầu tranh cãi những vụ án từ thời...cởi truồng tắm mưa, và Genta thì cứ đi đi lại lại xuýt xoa quanh Shiho.

**10:A.M**

Tại nhà thờ.

Sau bao nỗ lực tìm kiếm, đe doạ và sử dụng tới hai " bảo bối khóc nhè", cuối cùng Kazuha và Ran cũng lôi được 2 đức ông chồng quý hoá về. Nhưng Aoko thì tìm đỏ mắt cũng ko thấy Kaitou đâu, đành bấm bụng rủa thầm " Ngon thì đừng về nhà, về là chết với bà".

Màn dạy chồng tạm thời kết thúc ( ghi sổ nợ về tính sau ), nhường chỗ cho đôi uyên ương mà mọi người đang mong chờ.

Shiho được Ran và Kazuha dắt tay vào lễ đường, nơi có chàng thám tử trẻ ngày nào còn lông bông, giờ sắp thành người đàn ông chân chính của gia đình (_vỗ tay_ ).

Lời tuyên thệ trước Chúa, giây phút thiêng liêng nhất gắn kết 2 con người xa lạ lại với nhau trọn đời- diễn ra trong nụ cười và nước mắt ( _Hattori và Hakuba vẫn còn thút thít ôm tấm thân tàn lê lết ngồi dưới kia ạ, đấy, chỗ xa xa cuối góc đấy, cả nhà thấy chưa ạ _).

- Cả 2 trao nhẫn cho nhau.

Lời Đức cha trầm ấm vang lên.

Shinichi khẽ nâng bàn tay cô, một cách dịu dàng, lồng chiếc nhẫn vào ngón áp út bàn tay trái. Anh khom người, đặt nhẹ một nụ hôn lên hình đoá hoa hồng xám- nay đã được khoác chiếc áo màu tình yêu rực rỡ.

Đối với Shiho, giây phút này đã đánh bật đi tất cả những đau đớn mà cô từng gánh chịu trong quá khứ.

Hạnh phúc sống lại từ nỗi đau.

Phải, có lẽ đây là lần đầu tiên trong cuộc đời, cô thầm cám ơn quá khứ của mình.

Qúa khứ giúp cô nhận rõ giá trị của tương lai và đem đến cho cô hạnh phúc mà cô chưa từng mơ đến.

Đôi mắt cô run lên, khi Shinichi dịu dàng cúi xuống. Ánh mắt ấm áp nồng nàn của anh, cùng cái siết tay thật chặt, cô khẽ cụp đôi mi dài, chờ đợi...

- Tít...títtt...tít...

Tiếng chuông điện thoại của ai đó reo vang. Và một tiếng la hoảng hốt vọng lên từ hàng ghế khách mời.

" Cái gì, có một vụ khủng bố bắt cóc con tin ở ngay trung tâm triễn lãm quốc tế à?"_ Giọng của trung uý Takagi hét lớn.

Gần như ngay lập tức, hàng loạt vị khách mời trong lễ cưới cũng bật dậy.

( _Vâng, khổ là 90% khách mời đều là thanh tra, cảnh sát và thám tử hết ạ _)

" Liên hệ cho đội cơ động ngay"_ Giọng thanh tra Megune gào lên qua điện thoại.

Hàng loạt tiếng bấm phím vội vã.

" Gọi luôn đội cứu hộ và săn bắt cướp"_ tiếng Satou ra lệnh, trong lúc cô chạy nhanh khỏi cửa.

Phút chốc, lễ đường náo loạn. Hattori và Hakuba ko bỏ lỡ thời cơ, vứt cái áo khoác nhàu nhĩ (_ do bị vợ đánh_ ) lại trên ghế, phóng vụt theo dòng người lũ lượt ào ra.

- Anh còn chờ gì nữa, Shinichi?

Shiho mỉm cười, nhìn anh thật dịu dàng.

- Nhưng..lễ cưới...

Shinichi bối rối gãi đầu, ánh mắt ko rời những người đồng nghiệp đang hớt hải bên ngoài.

- Lễ cưới đã xong rồi, nhẫn cũng trao rồi.

Shiho nắm lấy tay anh, và đẩy nhẹ về trước. Cô nháy mắt.

- Đi đi, nếu ko có vụ án thì đâu còn là ngày trọng đại đặc biệt của Shinichi Kudou, phải ko nào?

Shinichi cười, và thình lình, ôm lấy cô hôn thật mạnh( đến nỗi bọn Genta, Ayumi và Mitsu phải ồ lên mắc cỡ ). Sau đó, anh phóng như bay ra khỏi cửa, hét lớn phấn khích:

- Phần còn lại, tối nay anh sẽ đền!

- Lạy Chúa, đồ ngốc_ Shiho đập tay vào trán như một thói quen.

Cô nhìn theo bóng anh và mỉm cười.  
**  
"LADY AND GENTLEMAN!"**

Từ bốn góc phòng, 4 luồng ánh sáng rực rỡ thình lình bung ra, khiến những người khách còn lại suýt đứng tim vì...chói mắt !

Trên không trung, Kid 1412 xuất hiện giữa một làn sương mờ ảo, và trông anh như đang lơ lửng giữa tầng không.

**" THIS IS MY SHOWWWWWWW"**

Anh hét lớn, và một trận mưa cánh hoa rơi lả tả khắp lễ đường, đi kèm những bông pháo sặc sỡ màu sắc. Một nụ cười nửa miệng-mê hoặc-quyến rũ-chết người nở ra trên gương mặt đẹp trai-hào hoa-sáng chói. Và nó lụi tàn đi trong phút chốc.

Anh nhận ra có gì đó ko đúng lắm. Kaitou ngẩn tò te nhìn xuống hàng ghế khách mời, nay chỉ còn lèo tèo vài mạng ( trong đó có cả mụ vợ Aoko chằn ăn trăn quấn của anh nữa), sau đó trợn mắt nhìn cô dâu- lúc này đang ngỡ ngàng nhìn anh kỳ lạ.

- Chú rể...đâu rồi?

Kaitou nuốt nước miếng, thật khó khăn để cất nên lời, bởi anh đã cảm nhận rất rõ luồng sát khí đặc trưng của vợ giành riêng cho mình.

- Đi giải quyết vụ án rồi_ Shiho che miệng cười khúc khích, khi nhìn bộ dạng Kid ngơ ngác đến phát tội.

- Vụ án_ Kid tưởng mình nghe lầm_ Hôm nay là hôn lễ mà?

- Ngày nào mà ko có vụ án thì ngày đó chẳng còn Shinichi_ Ran bật cười_ Hakuba và Hattori cũng đi rồi.

_ Vậy...vậy..._ Kid- vẫn còn đang lơ lửng giữa không trung, và trông bộ dạng thì như sắp chết tới nơi, lắp ba lắp bắp.

_ Vậy nên bây giờ-TÔI-VÀ-ANH-VỀ-NHÀ!_ Aoko gằn từng chữ trong giọng cười ngùn ngụt âm khí.

- Tôi đi giúp họ bắt cướp_ Kid gào lên_ Hẹn gặp lại sau, Shiho!

- Đứng lạiiiiii!_ Aoko nhào tới định ôm lấy anh, nhưng Kid đã mau chóng biến trong làn khói trắng mịt mù.

Ban đầu là giọng cười khúc khích, sau đó, cả lễ đường oà lên những tiếng cười lăn lộn. Có nằm mơ cũng ko ngờ một ngày lại nhìn thấy Kid té chạy kiểu này, sự kiện đáng ghi vào lịch sử đấy !

Shiho cầm lá bài A cơ, mỉm cười.

_" Chúc 2 người hạnh phúc, bạn của tôi- KID 1412"._


	9. Đêm động phòng

****Đêm động phòng**  
**

_**Rant: +16_

_==Sau hôn lễ_

Ran thì đang tất bật dọn dẹp sau bữa ăn tối, trong khi Kazuha và Aoko lôi tuột Shiho vào phòng để "tâm sự loài chim biển". Kazuto và Hayami được ông bà nội đón về, sau khi chắc rằng bố mẹ lũ trẻ sẽ vắng mặt ở nhà vào hôm nay.

"Cậu đã chuẩn bị gì về chuyện đó chưa?"_ Kazuha nắm tay Shiho, thì thầm.

"Với một nhà khoa học có kiến thức cao như cậu, chắc ko phải là ko có kinh nghiệm chứ?"_ Aoko nghiêng đầu nhìn gương mặt Shiho đang đỏ lựng lên vì ngượng.

"Nhìn cậu kìa, Shiho", Kazuha che miệng cười khúc khích," Thật chẳng giống cậu chút nào"

Shiho cố nặn ra một nụ cười thật tội nghiệp, đáp trả lời trêu ghẹo của cô bạn.

" Gương mặt xấu hổ của cậu nên để giành vào tối nay", Aoko gật gù nhận xét," Cậu làm tớ nhớ đến đêm đầu tiên của tớ khi kết hôn"

"Nó như thế nào?", đến tận lúc này, Shiho mới lên tiếng.

"Ngọt ngào", Aoko đỏ mặt, khụt khịt mũi," Dù rằng hơi ồn ào một chút"

"Ồn ào?"_ hai cái miệng đồng thanh há hốc.

"Vì tớ đánh Kaitou bằng một cây chổi, và anh ấy thì la oai oái", Aoko bật cười," Nhưng cuối cùng, nó vẫn rất tuyệt"

"Shiho-san, thả lỏng đi và đừng quá lo lắng", Kazuha siết tay Shiho và cười," Tớ chắc rằng Shinichi sẽ được truyền đạt kinh nghiệm từ 3 người kia thôi"

Mặt Shiho càng lúc càng đỏ, đến nỗi có cảm giác cô nàng đang bị đun chín trên một bếp lò.

Aoko và Kazuha cười khúc khích trước vẻ mặt đó. Dẫu sao bình thường, Shiho luôn rất chững chạc và nghiêm túc, thế nên ít khi nào mọi người thấy vẻ lúng túng dễ thương đến vậy.

Kazuha bước đến bên túi xách của mình, và rút ra một hộp quà.

" Tèng teng, tặng cho cậu vì một buổi tối tuyệt vời"

Kazuha rút bộ áo ngủ mỏng tanh bằng voan, hứng chí cười sung sướng. Và ko kịp đợi bất cứ phản ứng nào từ "người nhận quà", cô bay vèo tới bên Shiho, ướm nó lên người cô gái.

"Tuyệt", Kazuha cười híp cả mắt," Tên Shinichi ấy sẽ xịt máu mũi luôn" (_ vâng, và chính tác giả cũng xịt máu mũi khi tưởng tượng cảnh Ai-chan mặc đồ ngủ_ )

Nhưng Shiho đã nhanh chóng gạt đi niềm vui đó (_ buồn!_ ) bằng cách đưa tay lên đập đập vào trán mình, và lắc đầu.

" Nó ko hợp với tớ đâu Kazuha"

"Ai nói là hợp với cậu", Kazuha ghí sát mặt vào Shiho, cười ranh mãnh," Hợp mắt của Shinichi là được rồi"

Aoko nằm bò trên giường cười lăn lộn, trong lúc Kazuha đè Shiho ra, cởi cởi, lột lột (_ vì Chúa, đề nghị các em bé bịt mắt lại _), cuối cùng sau một hồi chống cự ko thành, bộ váy ngủ ấy cũng được khoác vào người nàng dâu mới. (_ ôi, Kazuha-san, you're number one_)

"Waoooooo", hai người 4 con mắt chớp lia lịa," Ganh tỵ đấy, Shiho, cậu thật đẹp"

Shiho miễn cưỡng nhìn hình ảnh mình phản chiếu trong gương, và chắc rằng nếu có cái lỗ ở đây thì sẽ nhảy xuống trốn ngay lập tức.

Qúa...không giống cô.

Uh, thì đó, bình thường, Shiho không-bao-giờ mặc áo hở vai, hoặc hai dây ( trừ lúc cô còn là Haibara- với thân thể phẳng lỳ của một đứa bé 7 tuổi thì ko tính nhé), nhưng hôm nay lại bị bắt mặc bộ đồ mỏng tới mức không-còn-gì-mỏng-hơn, và thú thật là...trông nó quá gợi cảm đến phát ngượng... Cô cảm thấy kỳ cục và xấu hổ muốn chết được. Nếu Shinichi nhìn thấy thì ko biết thế nào đây?

"Mọi người xong hết chưa?", Ran thò đầu qua cánh cửa, " Trông rất hấp dẫn, Shiho-san", và nhìn cô gái, trêu chọc.

"Tớ chỉ cần một bộ pjyama", Shiho đau khổ nói, hướng ánh mắt van xin về quý phu nhân Sugapu cầu cứu.

"Cậu còn đến mấy chục năm để mặc Pjyama, Shiho", nhưng chỉ có tiếng cười đáp lại

"Làm ơn, Ran-san", Shiho thở dài.

"Rất tiếc", Ran bước vào, và gương mặt tỏ vẻ buồn bã," Vậy là cậu ko thể mặc bộ váy mà tớ đã chuẩn bị cho cậu". Ran lôi ra một bộ váy ngủ màu tím nhạt trang nhã, cũng...mỏng ko kém bộ Shiho đang mặc trên người. Shiho suýt ngất đi.

"Chính tớ và Sonoko đi chọn đấy, thật tiếc vì Sonoko ko kịp về dự lễ cưới của cậu, nhưng đây là tấm lòng của cậu ấy", Ran mỉm cười," Nên tớ hi vọng cậu ko từ chối mà mặc nó vào đêm mai"

"Mặc cái gì vào đêm mai thế, các quý phu nhân?"_ Giọng Shinichi vọng vào, kèm theo là một mớ tóc bờm xờm thò qua cánh cửa.

" Ah ha, cuối cùng nhân vật chính cũng về", Kazuha nhòm qua vai Shiho nhìn ra cửa.

"Anh vào được ko?", Shinichi mỉm cười nhìn các quý bà đang tung tăng hớn hở trong phòng.

"Không", Shiho lập tức lên tiếng," Em phải thay đồ, ra ngoài trước đi"

"Hở? Ko phải thay rồi sao?", Shinichi nhíu mày nhìn bộ váy cưới trên trên giá.

"KHÔNG", Shiho nhấn mạnh," Anh.." nhưng tiếng nói lập tức bị cắt ngang bởi Kazuha bịt miệng cô lại, và Aoko thì đứng dậy tươi cười.

"Dĩ nhiên là được, cô ấy chỉ có chút xấu hổ với bộ váy mới thôi"

" Mấy lão kia đâu, Shinichi?", Ran nhìn qua cửa, thắc mắc khi chỉ nghe giọng của Shinichi.

" Đang ở bên nhà tiến sỹ Agasa kìa", Shinichi hất đầu về ngôi nhà bên cạnh," Họ nói là tổ chức party gì đó"

" Kaitou cũng bên ấy à?", Aoko nhăn mặt nghĩ tới sáng nay.

"Uhm", Shinichi gật đầu," Nhưng em đừng hành hạ hắn quá, hắn chết rồi em ở giá cho coi".

"Xui xẻo, anh biết số anh hút xác lắm hay ko mà trù chồng em như vậy?", Aoko đấm nhẹ vào ngực Shinichi khiến anh chàng nhăn mặt.

" Được rồi...thế tóm lại anh vào đc chứ, Shiho"

"..", Shiho định trả lời ko, nhưng ba cái nhìn cùng lúc bắn vào khiến cô thấy nhột nhạt, đành miễn cưỡng gật đầu,"Uhm".

"Chúc may mắn, ông chồng mới", Ran mỉm cười trước khi bước ra khỏi phòng.

"Cố gắng nhẹ nhàng một chút nhé", Aoko bụm miệng khúc khích.

"Đừng hấp tấp quá mà hỏng hết việc đấy", Kazuha nháy mắt tinh nghịch.

"Cảm ơn", Shinichi mỉm cười đáp lại, nhìn theo 3 người phụ nữ bước xuống lầu.

Cánh cửa phòng khép lại, Shinichi thở phào, dựa lưng vào cửa, nới caravat rộng ra

" Mệt như vậy, hèn chi người ta chỉ dám kết hôn một lần trong đời", Shinichi lắc đầu.

" Vụ án thế nào rồi", Shiho vẫn ngồi trên giường, và, ờ..lúng túng lấy cái chăn che những chỗ cần che mà bộ áo ngủ mỏng tanh kia phơi ra hết cả.

"Dĩ nhiên là ổn", Shinichi bước đến bàn rót ly rượu," Con tin chỉ bị xây xát nhẹ", anh quệt những giọt mồ hôi trên trán.

"Anh đi uống rượu với mọi người phải ko?", Shiho nhướng mày nhìn gương mặt đỏ gay của Shinichi.

"Một chút", Shinichi gãi đầu ngượng ngịu," Vì mọi người ở sở đều rất vui..."

"Em biết mà", Shiho mỉm cười.

"Có vấn đề gì với em vậy, Shiho?", Shinichi tò mò nhìn Shiho với tấm chăn quấn lại.

"Huh?"

"Em lạnh hả?", Shinichi nhíu mày tìm cái điều khiển máy lạnh, và hơi ngạc nhiên khi nhiệt độ chỉ ở mức -20.

"Không", Shiho lúng túng, " Chỉ là...bộ váy...", mặt cô bắt đầu ửng đỏ.

"Bộ váy gì?", Shinichi ngơ ngác hỏi, nhưng chiếc áo ngủ màu tím của Ran bỏ trên bàn đập ngay vào mắt anh.

"Váy này à?", Shinichi giơ chiếc váy lên, và Shiho gật đầu, nửa khuôn mặt đã giấu vào tấm chăn.

Anh bật cười," Đẹp mà", và tiến tới bên cạnh cô.

Shinichi đưa tay quệt mũi, cố nén cười trước bộ dạng trước giờ chưa từng thấy của Shiho ( và càng ko tưởng tượng nổi khi còn là Haibara), anh nghiêm giọng.

"Lấy cái chăn ra"

"Không", cô lắc đầu

"Thôi nào Shiho, chúng ta là vợ chồng rồi đấy", Shinichi cố giữ cho tiếng cười ko bật khỏi miệng, bởi thế chắc chắn cô nàng sẽ cáu.

"Uh...", cô mím môi, " Không"

"Cần anh giúp chứ?", Shinichi ghé sát vào tai cô thì thầm.

Cô lắc đầu, cảm nhận máu trong người đang nóng lên.

Nhưng quá trễ, Shinichi túm lấy một góc chăn và giật mạnh, khiến Shiho ngã bật ra sau giường.

"Đồ ngốc, Shinichi", cô gắt lên với gương mặt đỏ bừng.

Còn Shinichi thì chôn chân tại chỗ, với gương mặt cũng...đỏ ko kém ( Chỉ có Chúa mới biết đỏ vì rượu hay vì cái gì khác yoyo1 )

Anh nhìn như chết dính vào người vợ trẻ, đang loay hoay chống tay ngồi dậy sau cú ngã vừa rồi.

Anh cố liên tưởng đến cô bé 7 tuổi mà 10 năm trước anh từng quen biết suốt một thời gian dài, cố tìm chút hình dung nào với người con gái đang ở trước mắt. Vẫn là mái tóc màu nâu đỏ đặc biệt, vẫn là đôi mắt xanh vừa lạnh lùng vừa trầm buồn, vẫn là...ờ, tóm lại vẫn là một người, nhưng sao khi ấy, anh ko thể nghĩ được rằng một ngày nào đó, mình sẽ kết hôn với cô, và nhìn thấy cô trong hình dáng tuyệt đẹp như vậy.

Cô ấy rất đẹp, anh biết, dĩ nhiên, ngay từ khi cô ấy trở lại hình dạng của Shiho Miyano cách đây 10 năm. Anh đã từng ngẩn ngơ nhìn cô nàng ko chớp mắt, cho đến khi nàng- vớ lấy một cuốn Sherlock Holmes dày cui, và táng vào đầu anh ( lạy Chúa, nàng có thói quen này từ hồi còn học tiểu học rồi), đánh thức anh khỏi giấc mộng giữa ban ngày.

Shiho cao hơn Ran, có nước da trắng mịn, sống mũi cao và đôi mắt sâu hun hút. Lúc còn nhìn cô dưới hình dạng Haibara, anh ko tưởng tượng được rõ lắm. Nhưng khi nhìn cô ấy ở hình dạng trưởng thành, quả thật đó là nét đẹp hoàn mỹ kết hợp giữa hai dòng máu Á-Âu.  
Anh nghĩ tới Vermouth, và ko quá khó để hiểu sao cô nàng lại trông quyến rũ như vậy. Đơn giản, đó là di truyền.

Và bây giờ, à ko, từ bây giờ, anh sẽ là người sở hữu hoàn toàn tất cả các vẻ đẹp ấy. Dĩ nhiên, hi vọng xa hơn là con gái anh cũng được thừa hưởng vẻ đẹp 2 dòng máu từ bà ngoại và mẹ mình (_ anh ước hơi bị xa rồi đấy ạ, quay lại thực tế cho em nhờ_ )

"Shinichi?", Shiho cau mày nhìn bộ dạng như vừa bị ai đó bắn vào một phát súng gây tê.

Nhưng anh ko trả lời, chỉ nhìn cô chăm chăm, giống như đây là lần đầu tiên anh nhìn thấy cô vậy ( uh thì là lần đầu tiên thấy rõ ràng như vậy, trước giờ Ai-chan ăn mặc kín mít như thời còn trong tổ chức Mafia ấy yoyo16 ).

"Shinichi", Shiho lại gắt lên với giọng cáu kỉnh lẫn xấu hổ," Em sẽ đi thay bộ Pjyama"

"Khục", nghe tới đó, anh chàng mới ho lên được một tiếng," Sao phải thay?"

"Vì anh cứ nhìn em như thể em rất ngớ ngẩn", Shiho mím môi, và với tay định kéo tấm chăn lại.

"Em làm anh ngớ ngẩn thì có", Shinichi bật cười nhẹ, nhặt tấm chăn lên cho cô.

Thình lình, Shinichi kéo tay Shiho lại, và ôm siết cô vào người.

"Thật ko tin...sau 10 năm, cuối cùng anh cũng có thể ở bên em", giọng anh run lên vì xúc động, và chuỗi ngày tháng chờ đợi, day dứt, đau khổ lần lượt hiện về trong trí óc anh.

"Uhmmm", Shiho quàng tay qua lưng Shinichi, cô rúc đầu lên vai anh," Xin lỗi, 10 năm quả thật rất dài..."

"Thời gian ko phải là điều quan trọng...", Shinichi thì thầm," Quan trọng là cuối cùng, chúng ta cũng được ở bên nhau"

"Lúc đó, em chỉ muốn anh được hạnh phúc", Shiho khẽ lắc lắc mái tóc dài.

"Em chính là hạnh phúc của anh", Shinichi nâng gương mặt cô lên, nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh biếc, nơi khoé mắt ấy đang chực trào một giọt nước mắt long lanh.

"Uhm..."

Shinichi đặt một nụ hôn lên bờ môi đang run rẩy của cô. Phải, một nụ hôn hoàn hảo và ngọt ngào, ko cần đến bất cứ sự trợ giúp nào từ mấy ông bạn thân kia nữa. Shiho cảm nhận rõ hơi thở đang dần gấp gáp và những nụ hôn đang đến dồn dập hơn. Cô đang chuẩn bị chết ngộp đến nơi thì nụ hôn ấy trượt dần xuống cổ.

" Chúng ta thuộc về nhau, phải ko?", Shiho níu lấy vai Shinichi, hỏi trong hơi thở đứt quãng.

" Mãi mãi, vợ của tôi", Shinichi mỉm cười, với tay tắt chiếc đèn ngủ- thứ ánh sáng duy nhất nơi đây.

Căn phòng chìm trong bóng tối với những tiếng thì thầm yêu thương của đôi vợ chồng trẻ...

Bên nhà tiến sỹ Agasa:

Hakuba đang bị kẹp giữa Kaitou và Hattori, trên tay là một cái ống nhòm.

Hakuba( cáu kỉnh): Đứng xích ra coi, đè chết người ta bây giờ

Hattori( ấn đầu Hakuba xuống): Cậu coi nãy giờ chưa đủ hả, chừa tớ với chứ!

Kaitou( huýt sáo): Tớ nghĩ nếu bay lên nóc nhà bên ấy nhìn xuống sẽ rõ hơn.

Hattori( gầm gừ): Cậu làm như ai cũng bay được như cậu.

Kaitou (cười đểu): Giờ cậu mới nhận ra lợi ích của việc làm đạo chích hả?

Hakuba( càu nhàu): Tắt đèn tối thui chả thấy gì, Kaitou, cho tớ mượn kính dạ quang coi.

Kaitou( khụt khịt mũi): Bị Aoko tịch thu từ đời cố hủ nào rồi giờ mới hỏi.

Hattori( cười mỉa): Đạo chích kiểu gì bị vợ tịch thu hết trơn đồ nghề vậy

Kaitou( liếc xéo): Đạo chích ko sợ bị bắt nhưng sợ chết!

Hakuba( nhăn nhó): Ồn quá...ui...ui da, đau, thằng nào nhéo ông thế?

Ran(cười u ám): Là Bà đây, thưa quý ngài Sugapu!

Ba cái miệng rú lên cùng lúc, bởi mỗi bên tai đều bị nắm+ nhéo ko thương tiếc dưới bàn tay vàng ngọc của mấy bà vợ sư tử.

Ran+Aoko+Kazuha ( đằng đằng sát khí ): GIỎIIII NHỈIIIII?


	10. Chuyện cái tên

**** Chuyện cái tên ****

Cuối cùng thì sau chuỗi ngày buồn bã và đau thương, hạnh phúc cũng trở về với những chàng trai trẻ của chúng ta- nay là những người đàn ông vững chắc của gia đình.

Kazuha và Aoko đều nối nghiệp cha, trở thành hai nữ cảnh sát giỏi giang của sở điều tra Tokyo.

Shinichi, Hakuba và Hattori vẫn bận rộn với những vụ trọng án của NSA, thường xuyên phải bay tới bay lui nhiều nơi.

Ran và Shiho thường hay rủ nhau đi shopping sau giờ tan sở, bởi các ông chồng yêu quý của họ đang ngập lụt trong hàng ngàn hồ sơ mà ko biết chừng nào mới giải quyết hết. Thú vui của các phụ nữ có gia đình tất nhiên ko gì ngoài mua sắm.

Riêng về Kaitou, àh, hình như tôi chưa nói cho các bạn biết nhỉ?

Sau khi kết hôn, dưới sự quản lý gắt gao của vợ, Kaitou đành giã từ sự nghiệp đạo chích huyền thoại để trở thành nhà ảo thuật gia lẫy lừng thế kỷ. Sự nghiệp của anh lên như diều gặp gió với hàng trăm ngàn fan hâm hộ luôn điên cuồng réo gọi tên anh trong những giấc mơ ( _trong đó có em _), và tất bật với những chuyến lưu diễn khắp nơi trên thế giới.

Tóm lại, mọi thứ đều trở về đúng với quỹ đạo của nó, kể cả việc mỗi ngày đi làm Shinichi đều vấp phải 1,2 cái xác chết trên đường

Gần đây, Shiho thường về nhà sớm hơn và đi làm muộn hơn, ko chờ Shinichi nữa. Phần lớn thời gian ở nhà, cô vùi đầu trong phòng sách hoặc phòng thí nghiệm, ko mấy mặn mà với việc ra ngoài chơi hay ăn uống.

Shinichi có hỏi thăm, cô chỉ bảo là công việc phòng khoa học đang gặp chút vấn đề. Nó khiến cô đau đầu và mệt mỏi. Shinichi đành an ủi cô bằng cách bảo cô đừng làm việc quá sức.

- Ngày mai, em muốn đến thăm mộ chị Akemi.

Shiho thình lình ngẩng đầu khỏi quyển sách. Cô ngồi trên giường, ngả lưng vào những chiếc gối êm ái.

- Ngày mai?_ Shinichi tròn mắt, ngạc nhiên_ Sao đột ngột vậy em?

-Uhm, có vấn đề gì ko?_ Shiho nghiêng đầu nhìn Shinichi và mỉm cười.

_Không..., ờ, nhưng mà..._ Shinichi bối rối đưa tay lên vò tóc, nhưng ngay sau đó, anh buông tập hồ sơ xuống, cười dịu dàng đáp lại_ Được thôi.

- Không hỏi lý do àh?

- Một thám tử tài ba như anh thì chỉ có điều tra chứ ko hỏi_ Shinichi nháy mắt, trước khi bước đến bên giường.

Anh lấy quyển sách trên tay cô và gấp lại.

_Và giờ thì em nên đi ngủ thôi, quý phu nhân Kudou của tôi!

Anh cúi xuống, đặt lên môi cô một nụ hôn nhẹ, xếp lại mấy cái gối và đỡ cô nằm xuống. Cô quàng tay qua cổ anh, mỉm cười.

- Anh cũng ngủ sớm nhé.

- Uhm, chút nữa thôi mà_ Shinichi cọ trán anh vào trán cô, thì thầm_ Ngủ ngon. Anh yêu em.

Shiho buông tay ra, khép mi mắt lại. Cô chìm dần vào cơn mơ bình yên. Shinichi đứng dựa vào tường, đôi mắt nồng nàn nhìn người vợ yêu thương đang say giấc.

Người phụ nữ trẻ quỳ trước một trong những ngôi mộ, nhắm mắt và chắp tay cầu nguyện. Bên cạnh, chồng cô vẫn dịu dàng yên lặng. Anh ko muốn phá vỡ phút giây này của cô.

Một lúc sau, cô đưa tay cho anh đỡ dậy, miết nhẹ lên tấm ảnh trên bia mộ, nói khẽ:

- Chị đã hi sinh để em được sống...Cảm ơn chị...

Shinichi đặt tay lên lưng cô, vỗ về. Đã bao nhiêu năm trôi qua, nhưng hình ảnh người chị gái chưa ngày nào phai mờ trong tâm trí của cô, anh biết. Anh nhớ hơn 10 năm trước, cô vợ nhỏ bé của anh vẫn hằng đêm điện về ngôi nhà ko cònngười ở, chỉ để nghe tiếng chị cô trong 10 giây ngắn ngủi lưu trong hộp thư thoại.

- Em vẫn giữ trong tim lời thề đó..._ Shiho vẫn thì thầm với bức ảnh cô gái trẻ tóc đen đang cười_ ...từ ngày chị ra đi...

Shinichi mỉm cười.

- Anh cũng nghĩ Akemi là cái tên hoàn hảo nhất.

Shiho quay lại nhìn anh, cô có vẻ hơi sốc. Nhưng ngay sau đó, đôi mắt cô ánh lên một niềm vui nho nhỏ.

- Vậy là...ngài thám tử cuối cùng cũng phát hiện ra rồi. Từ lúc nào?

Shinichi cười tủm tỉm.

- Một thám tử thì ko bao giờ bỏ qua những manh mối nhỏ nhặt nhất, phải ko? Thực tế là gần đây, em thường xuyên phải vào phòng sơ cứu của khu Khoa học để nghỉ ngơi, đến nỗi Sandra cũng nghi ngờ và hỏi anh có phải em ko ổn hay ko? Đó là điều thứ nhất, nhưng anh vẫn nghĩ em chịu áp lực quá lớn từ công việc. Thứ hai là, em bắt đầu ăn nhiều bằng với Genta rồi đấy.

Anh nén cười khi bắt gặp ánh mắt chứa sát khí của vợ khi nói ra câu này.

- Và cuối cùng, anh tìm thấy que thử trong thùng rác toa-lét của sở.

-Lạy Chúa_ Cô tròn mắt_ Anh lục lọi khu WC nữ của NSA hả?

- Một thanh tra cao cấp có quyền lục lọi bất cứ đâu để tìm manh mối._ Anh nhoẻn miệng cười_ Em ko nói anh biết nhưng lại nói cho Ran biết, và Ran thì mỗi lần gặp anh đều cười và nói" chúc mừng". Phụ nữ chẳng bao giờ giấu kín điều gì quá lâu, Shiho.

- Em ko định giấu_ Cô nhún vai_ Mỗi người đều có bí mật, và em muốn thử xem anh phải mất bao lâu để tìm ra nó.

- Dù sao thì.._ Shinichi hắng giọng_ Akemi là tên con gái, nếu đó là 1 đứa bé trai thì sao...? Anh nghĩ là...Shin...

- Higo!_ Shiho lập tức lên tiếng_ Higo, đó là tên của đứa bé nếu là con trai.

Mặt Shinichi thuỗn ra ngay đơ.

-HI..GO?_ Anh lắp bắp như thể mình nghe lầm_ Gia đình mình ko có truyền thống theo nghề bóng đá đâu dù anh thực sự thích nó.

- Thời gian này anh sẽ phải nói lời chia tay với ông bạn Holmes yêu quý của mình đấy_ Cô quay đi và liếc anh qua vai_ Cố gắng nhé, Shinichi!

- Higo?_ Anh vẫn đứng đó lập lại cái tên với vẻ kỳ cục. Anh dĩ nhiên biết cô nàng thần tượng Higo của Big Osaka nhưng lấy tên đó để đặt cho con trai anh thì...

- Vì Chúa!_ Shinichi thở dài_ Tốt nhất đứa bé hãy là con gái!

Cô quay lại, nhìn anh, mỉm cười, nửa như trêu chọc nửa lại mỉa mai.

- Vội gì chứ, Shinichi? Sớm hay muộn chúng ta cũng sẽ có một Higo thôi mà!

-Á...!_ Anh đưa tay lên vò mới tóc rối của mình với gương mặt nhăn nhó_ Nhưng mà cái tên Higo...?

Anh nhìn theo cô vợ trẻ đang chầm chậm tiến ra ngoài cổng, lẩm bẩm:

" Cuối cùng thì, tôi cũng ko hiểu cô ấy đang nghĩ gì"

_...Ah, và đó là lý do anh yêu cô ấy, phải ko Shinichi?..._


End file.
